Sexy Jutsu et conséquences
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: Triangularisation sentimentale entre nos trois ninjas. Comment se révéler sans que l'équipe n'éclate? Peut être grâce à un malheureux coup du sort pas si malheureux que ça.... C'est un NaruSasuSaku
1. Mission de Merde!

**Sexy Jutsu et conséquences…**

Nouvelle fic sur Naruto, situation de base, nos ninja sont âgés maintenant de vingt ans, Sasuke est revenu au village après avoir supprimé Orochimaru et son frère (revenu est un bien grand mot car c'est plutôt le jeune blond qui la ramené au village après un combat titanesque où les deux acolytes sont rentrés en bien piteux état). L'Akatsuki est en déroute, les principaux membres qui la composaient ont été éliminés, ne reste que le chef, personnage obscur qui essaye de renflouer ses troupes. L'équipe 7 a donc été recomposée trois ans plus tôt, après quelques débuts difficiles, nos trois amis sont devenue une équipe soudée, voir inséparables. Bien entendu, certaines constantes sont là, les deux garçons se disputent toujours et Sakura a toujours un caractère explosif mais leurs liens ne sont plus à prouver. Nos trois ninjas font maintenant parti des Anbus, et pas des moindres, la section d'élite. Toujours ensemble, ils forment l'une des équipes les plus efficaces.

Tout commence lors d'une mission des plus banale pour nos amis : Mission d'infiltration ayant pour but de débusquer les futurs membres de l'Akatsuki. Mais c'est toujours dans les situations les plus banales que l'improbable prend place.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quelle mission de merde ! Non, vraiment… Pour une fois, Naruto et Sasuke était d'accord. Tout deux se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel glauque, crispés devant les images qui défilaient devant leur yeux. Mission qui par ailleurs n'était pas réellement difficile mais le fait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux impuissants alors que leur coéquipière était sur le terrain les frustrait au plus au point. Non pas que Sakura ne soit pas à la hauteur, loin de là, mais tout deux étaient enfermés dans cette pièce sans joie, dans un immeuble faisant face au night-club dans lequel leur partenaire était infiltrée.

**Flash-back :**

A l'annonce de la mission, déjà, les problèmes avaient commencés. Le préposé leur avait donné leurs ordres de missions et avaient attendu patiemment l'approbation de l'équipe, les deux garçons étaient restés sans voix devant celui-ci et ce fut la jeune fille qui fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle releva la tête calmement et dit tout simplement qu'ils acceptaient là mission.

Sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répondre, elle sortit du bureau des affectations, suivit rapidement de ses deux acolytes dans un silence lourd, silence qu'elle le savait bien, précédait la tempête. A peine deux minute plus tard, les deux garçons se mirent à lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'elle était complètement folle et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter.

La jeune fleur les laissa décharger leur hargne quelques instants et quand elle commença à être à bout de patience, elle se retourna vers eux, le regard blasé.

« Les gars, vous êtes lourd ! »

Un/zéro, balle au centre.

« Mais SAKURA !!! On ne pourra pas te protéger efficacement dans ce genre de situation ! »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce baka blond ! »

« Je suis ANBU ! Pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Cette mission n'est pas difficile ! Ce n'est pas la première qu'on fait dans le genre non ? »

« Peut être mais d'habitude, on est toujours sur place pour pouvoir te prêter main forte, ça sert à ça d'être en équipe ! »

« De plus, tu n'as jamais été obligée de bloquer ton chakra lors d'une mission ! »

« Discussion terminée, vous oubliez tout les deux que c'est moi le leader de l'équipe quand Kakashi sensei n'est pas là ! »

Le blond souffla de mécontentement.

« Cette espèce de pervers Je comprendrais jamais ses choix… »

« Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à vous chamailler tout les deux, ça serait peut être différent ! »

**Flash-back fin**

Voilà les deux raisons principales de l'inquiétude des jeunes hommes, la mission en elle-même était relativement simple : Les dernières informations collectées permirent au service des Anbus de Konoha de repérer un des lieux où les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient recrutés. Cela se passait dans un night club privé, dont les invités étaient triés sur le volet. Malheureusement, seul une jeune femme pouvait s'infiltrer dans celui-ci, les seuls employés recrutés étaient de sexe féminin. Naruto aurait bien entendu pu faire l'affaire grâce au sexy jutsu mais l'utilisation de cette technique était trop problématique pour cette mission, trop de ninjas expérimentés auraient pu flairer le pot au rose, vu que ce jutsu nécessitait une diffusion permanente de chakra (même si elle est peu importante), à la longue l'ennemi aurait pu le déceler. Sakura était donc toute désignée, elle devrait pour infiltrer les lieux porter un bracelet inhibiteur de chakra qui la ferait passer pour une jeune femme tout à fait commune.

Ses deux coéquipiers se trouvaient donc dans un motel à proximité directe de la boite. Leur seul moyen de savoir si la jeune fleur n'avait pas de problème était une caméra espion fichée dans un joli collier émeraude que la demoiselle portait à son coup. Ce petit joujou transmettait en direct les images aux deux ninjas planqués.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la mission, la kunoichi s'était fait embauchée sans problème en tant que serveuse. Entraînée comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas tardée à servir les salles privées, salles justement qu'elle convoitait puisque c'était dans celle-ci que le recruteur rencontrait les postulants à l'Akatsuki.

Même si les deux ninjas étaient réticents, il fallait bien avouer que la mission se déroulait jusque là avec succès, grâce à ses dont en tant que médic-ninj, Sakura mêlait un léger somnifère de sa composition au dernier verre du recruteur, dix minutes plus tard, quand il était seul, le breuvage faisait son effet et elle avait une vingtaine de minute tranquille durant lesquelles elle pouvait consulter en toute quiétude les dossiers de l'odieux personnage. Cette potion avait un avantage certain, la personne qui l'absorbait ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui leur arrivait, lorsque la drogue faisait son effet, elle se figeait dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis, lorsque l'effet s'annulait, l'individu s'éveillait sans s'en rendre compte dans la même position, ses pensées reprenant leur court sans effet secondaire. En gros, s'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait puis reprenait.

Bien entendu, l'équipe avait un plan de secours au cas où, plan qui n'enchantait pas mais pas du tout notre blond !

Obligé de passer la soirée avec une robe orange sur le dos et de jolie talon aiguille aux pieds le temps du service de leur amie ! Les premiers jours, le brun avait obstinément tourné le dos au blond pour ne pas exploser de rire à chaque fois. Car même si la situation était comique, elle était nécessaire, en cas de problème, seul Naruto pouvait entrer dans le club grâce au sexy jutsu. Son accoutrement réduisait ainsi son temps de réaction, et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'il avait accepté telle humiliation : pouvoir secourir son amie au plus vite !

Ce soir là, comme d'habitude, notre jolie serveuse rose attendait de servir LE dernier verre de la soirée à l'espion. Virevoltant entre les tables, plusieurs clients se retournèrent sur son passage. Il faut bien avouer que la pousse de cerisier s'était épanouie en un sublime fleur au parfum envoûtant ses dernières années. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant à mis dos, masse rose brillante aux légères boucles avantageuses, elle mesurait 1, 66 mètres, la taille fine, une silhouette galbée et une jolie poitrine au volume flatteur (pas comparable à celle de Tsunade bien sur mais très appréciable quand même). Un visage fin, un teint pâle parfait et deux yeux émeraude flamboyants. La jeune kunoichi faisait tourner les têtes de la population masculine au grand damne de ses coéquipiers qui voyaient rouge dés qu'un de poivrot tentait de la tripoter.

La porte de la salle privée s'ouvrit, le signal ! La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une robe en cuir rouge, moulante et lui arrivant mis cuisse. Elle pénétra dans la salle obscure et déposa le verre sans un mot avant de ressortir.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la pièce obscure, la serveuse avait disparut faisant place à une kunoichi chevronnée à la démarche féline. L'homme dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu le visage, caché par de grandes lunettes noires était assit à sa table, les bras serrés autour de ses coudes, le regard figé et le verre auparavant plein à présent vide. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de celui-ci, et se positionna à ses côtés. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait la voir, la proximité forcée de cet homme la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Elle s'affaira silencieusement mais efficacement, se concentrant sur sa tâche pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite quand soudain, un bras vint lui enserrer la taille alors qu'un autre la retournait violement.

Dans la chambre de motel, la réaction fut immédiate, Naruto exécuta sa technique, courut jusqu'au night club où il n'eu aucun mal à pénétrer (il faut bien avouer que l'apparence du sexy jutsu de Naruto réchaufferait les plus froid des iceberg), puis, le plus discrètement possible, il s'engouffra dans la salle privée.

Arrivé sur place, il eu un choc, l'homme avait plaqué Sakura contre le mur, un kunaï à la main. Il retenait les bras de la jeune fille prisonnière de l'étau de sa main gauche et avec l'autre, il avait déchiré la tenue de la jeune femme dans toute sa longueur, dévoilant ainsi ses formes voluptueuses enserrées dans l'écrin fin de ses sous-vêtements.

Le sang de la sexy méta ne fit qu'un tour et un _Tsurugi futon rasengan_ se format dans ses main (technique inventée qui veut dire « épée de vent rasengan »). Il se précipita vers l'agresseur de la belle et lui enfonça son épée bleutée dans le flanc gauche, évitant ainsi que le jutsu n'atteigne par inadvertance son amie.

L'assaillant n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête vers son bourreau et de plonger son regard plein de stupeur sur la tornade blonde. Les yeux du mourant plongèrent immédiatement l'Uzumaki dans l'inconscience alors que le recruteur rendait ses derniers souffles.


	2. Réveil

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le réveil fut pénible, la tête cotonneuse, la gorge sèche, les membres ankylosés et la désagréable impression d'avoir l'estomac au bord des lèvres, ajoutez à cela la sensation d'être sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête et vous aurez peut être une idée de l'état dans lequel Naruto était lorsqu'il reprit connaissance.

Les premières choses qu'il put constater étaient qu'il faisait nuit, ensuite, qu'il se trouvait dans son sac de couchage, sous la tente. L'esprit toujours lourd, il vit entre les pans de toile qu'il se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt dense, cette simple constatation lui montrait que quelque chose clochait, les abords du villages où ils s'étaient infiltrés étaient beaucoup plus aride, voir désertique, hors, le décor qui s'offrait à lui ressemblait plus aux paysages du pays du feu.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu trop rapidement et une lancinante douleur s'infiltra à la basse de sa nuque pour remonter lentement jusqu'à ses tempes. Il lâcha un grognement douloureux. Ce bruit alerta les deux ninjas qui demeuraient à l'extérieur.

« Naruto… » Sakura entra en première, le visage anxieux, de lourdes cernes encadraient son beau regard émeraude, sa tenue de kunoichi recouverte de boue et la chevelure mêlée. Lorsqu'elle vit que son ami était enfin réveillé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, un hoquet mal contenu parcourut son corps et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, on pouvait y voir le soulagement.

Lorsque l'Uzumaki releva la tête, elle n'y tint plus et se jeta à son cou, le corps parcourut de tremblement et la voix sanglotante :

« Tu nous as fait si peur, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

Le blond fut légèrement surprit, la tête encore dans les nuages. Pour qu'une médic-ninj comme elle s'inquiète autant, il fallait vraiment que son état soit préoccupant.

Mais l'état de fatigue avancé de la jeune fille et les veilles rongées par l'angoisse avait eut raison de celle-ci. Lorsque enfin son coéquipier avait ouvert les yeux, toute la tension qui parcourait son corps avait lâché, elle pleurait maintenant doucement contre son épaule, laissant ses émotions couler, le soulagement l'envahir.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la chevelure de la jeune fille, presque par réflexe, cella lui étai venu naturellement, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de son geste. Les yeux dans le vague, il fut sortit de sa torpeur par un raclement de gorge.

« Hum… » Le troisième membre de l'équipe avait fait son entrée, dans un état aussi glorieux que celui de Sakura. Le brun avait le regard posé perpendiculairement aux deux autre, les sourcils froncés.

Ce qui fit rougir le blond quand il comprit l'image que lui et Sakura devaient renvoyer. Il poussa gentiment son amie et lui adressa un des sourires dont il avait le secret (sourire tout de même un peu gêné).

« Sakura-chan, je vais bien. »

Celle-ci se reprit et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Alors, Usuratonkachi, finit de faire la belle au bois dormant. » Même si les parole était moqueuse, Naruto savait pertinemment que s'était sa façon bien à lui de montrer son inquiétude.

Ces deux là se traitaient toujours d'un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux, mais au fil du temps, ce moyen de dialoguer était devenu un moyen de communiquer leurs sentiments. Décryptage Narusasukien : « Je me suis inquiété, je suis content que tu te sois réveillé. »

« On est où ? »

« A une journée de Konoha. »

« QUOI ! » Les yeux rond, Naruto assimila difficilement la nouvelle, leur ancienne planque était à plus de quatre jours de marche du village de la feuille.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ? »

« Deux jours… »

Deux jours !! Jamais encore il n'avait mit autant de temps à reprendre ses esprits, en général, Kyuubi était beaucoup plus efficace.

« Mais… comment ? »

Ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole :

« Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

Tout lui revint en tête : l'espion, Sakura en danger, la colère, l'attaque et… les yeux puis… Rien.

« Je suis entré dans le club et j'ai… attaqué ce mec… puis ses yeux… et plus rien. »

« Il est mort mais apparemment, il a utilisé un jutsu sur toi avant de rendre son dernier souffle. » Sasuke avait l'air songeur.

« Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Sakura t'a prit avec elle, elle a défoncé le mur de la salle et s'est enfuit par celui-ci. On a de suite levé le camp et depuis deux jours on fait route vers Konoha. »

« Deux jours ! Mais il faut plus de temps pour parcourir cette distance ! »

« On a été suivit, on a pas eu le choix, on a courut jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, on a établit le campement une fois surs qu'on les avait semé. »

Ca expliquait l'état de fatigue des deux ninjas, deux jours et deux nuits sans dormir et en plus la tension de la traque et l'effort physique. Seul des ninjas de haut rang pouvaient subir un tel traitement.

Le silence se réinstalla, puis Naruto se leva lentement, il repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux qui venait lui chatouiller légèrement la poitrine. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins longs. Il passa ses main sur son crâne : deux couettes hautes ! Il blêmit, baissa son regard et vit deux jolies protubérances sur son torse habituellement plat.

« Je suis toujours en sexy méta ! »

« Oui, depuis que tu es inconscient, tu n'as pas reprit ton apparence, ça serait pas mal que tu le fasses maintenant, je veux rester la seule fille de l'équipe 7. » Ajouta Sakura avec un sourire crispé.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mais rien, son apparence ne voulait pas revenir à la normale, il re-essaya, re-essaya encore mais rien n'y fit, il restait toujours la jolie blonde pulpeuse.

« J'y,… j'y arrive pas ! » Déglutit difficilement l'Uzumaki.

Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit.

« Sakura ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! » La, il commençait réellement à paniquer.

« Sakura ! Répond moi ! »

« Il, il faut aller voir Godaime, elle saura quoi faire. » Et sans un mot, elle quitta la tente.

« Naruto, essaye de te reposer, on part dés que possible…. Et, habille toi plus convenablement. »Et sur ce, Sasuke quitta à son tour l'abri.

Naruto mit quelques secondes à réaliser la portée des paroles de son compagnon d'arme. Il est vrai que sa tenue n'était pas vraiment appropriée à une escapade dans la forêt, il portait toujours la petite robe orange. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit quelques habits : un débardeur noir en résille, une veste noire, avec une touche d'orange : deux fines bandes qui partaient de l'avant de la veste et qui s'incurvaient légèrement pour finir dans son dos (en gros, ça ressemble aux hauts que porte l'équipe de rugby du stade toulousain, remplacez seulement le rouge par du orange.). Il passa ensuite un caleçon et un pantalon noir large.

Il fit quelques pas pour aller mettre ses sandales et s'étala lamentablement au sol. Il avait marché sur un des pans de son pantalon, maintenant trop grand pour lui. Rageur, il passa ses chaussures à ses pieds. La aussi, ça clochait, ses pieds étaient devenus trop fins et petits, il nageait littéralement dedans.

Pendant que notre ami était en proie à des considérations vestimentaires, les deux autres avaient d'autres préoccupations.

Sakura s'était assise contre un des arbres, le ténébreux s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

« Sasuke ? Je,… rien. »

« Arrête, j'ai bien vue ton visage quand tu as vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer, en plus, tu sais très bien que Tsunade ne verra rien qui t'aurais échappé. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sure. »

Sasuke savait qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je ne sens plus le chakra de Kyuubi. Je ne suis certaine de rien, il faut faire des analyses plus poussées. Il faudra attendre d'être à Konoha pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le brun s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, bien sur, pas celle-ci mais une qui sentait mauvais et celle la avait un arrière goût très désagréable. Pendant que ces deux là étaient en pleine réflexion, leur coéquipier sortit à son tour en grommelant.

« Sakura, tu peux me filer des bandages. »

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Dans mon amour propre seulement, mais non, j'ai rien, alors ? »

La jeune fille sortit sont nécessaire de survit et lui tendit deux petits rouleaux en tissus.

L'Uzumaki prit ceux-ci sans rien dire et s'assit, puis in entreprit le bandage de ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Mes pieds sont plus petits, je peux plus mettre mes sandales, va falloir que je m'en passe jusqu'à notre arrivée. » Il se releva et prit ce qui restait pour se confectionner une ceinture sommaire, son pantalon lui aussi avait besoin d'un léger rafistollage pour qu'il ne lui tombe par sur les chevilles toutes les cinq minutes.

« Tu te sens d'attaque, Dobe ? »

« Oui. »

Sans un mot, ils prirent tous une pilule du combattant, rangèrent leur campement et coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'au village de la feuille.


	3. Home, sweet Home!

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'équipe sept fit immédiatement son rapport à l'Hokage puis ses trois membres furent admis à l'hôpital. Sakura et Sasuke y furent accueillis à cause de leur état de fatigue très avancé alors que Naruto y entrait pour des examens.

Deux jours plus tard, les trois protagonistes se retrouvèrent devant la légendaire.

« Bon, autant attaquer directement dans le vif du sujet, j'ai reçut les résultats de tes examens Naruto. »

A ces mots, tout trois se crispèrent, l'Uzumaki n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son apparence.

« Le jutsu dont tu as été victime est du au don héréditaire de celui que tu as combattu, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas encore dire ce que c'était, mais au vu des informations que vous m'avez fournit, c'est la conclusion qui s'est imposée à moi. »

L'Hokage leva la main vers Naruto, lui intimant le silence, le connaissant, il allait encore faire une de ses remarques désagréables et Tsunade n'était pas d'humeur.

« Heureusement que c'est toi qui en as fait les frais, peu auraient pu survivre à cela. Tu dois ton salut à Kyuubi, c'est lui qui a prit la majorité des dommages. C'est pour ça qu'il est extrêmement affaiblit. Mais il n'a pas pu empêcher que le jutsu t'épargne totalement. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux plus te transformer. Mais je ne pense pas que ces effets soient permanents. »

« Et quand retrouverai je mon apparence ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, les informations que je détiens ne me le permettent pas, peut être quelques jours, sûrement plus… »

« QUOI SÛREMENT PLUS ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! »

« NARUTO !! »

« Ne t'en prend pas à moi, je n'y peux rien. Maintenant, nous devons nous occuper des mesures à prendre et ouvrez bien les oreilles tout les trois ! Vous ne m'interrompez pas, vous écoutez jusqu'au bout et vous ne hurlez pas ! »

L'équipe sept accepta en ronchonnant, quand elle leur parlait comme ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Et c'était encore plus mauvais si ils avaient le malheur de lui désobéir. La cinquième avait un éventail de châtiments fort déplaisant pour celui qui la contrarierait. Naruto avait été assigné au nettoyage des fosses septiques du village pendant un mois après une altercation avec sa supérieure. Tous retenaient ce fait en mémoire : Faut pas pousser trop loin la blonde !

« Bien, pas de mission pour les Anbus pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous ennuierez pas non plus, provisoirement, vous exécuterez des missions du rang juunin, le temps que tout redevienne à la normale. Ensuite vous allez tout les trois aménager de manière PROVISOIRE dans un logement que je vous attribue. Naruto ne doit pas rester seul pour le moment et les seuls qui ne risquent rien su Kyuubi fait des sienne, c'est vous. Sakura, tu seras sa médic-ninj attitrée, si le renard pointe le bout de son nez, tu appelles Sasuke. Sasuke, tu auras la tâche de contenir le démon et de faire reprendre ses esprits à Naruto. Avant de commencer à râler je vous rappelle que vous êtes les seuls à qui je peux demander cela ! »

La vielle avait vraiment pensé à tout ! Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait raison mais habiter ensemble ! Lequel des trois allait survivre à cette épreuve !

« Suis pas d'accord avec vous la vielle, Kakashi senseï est aussi un de ceux que je n'attaque pas ! »

« Et monsieur le génie veut il habiter avec le second plus grand pervers de Konoha ? Regarde toi ! Tu crois que tu seras en sécurité ? »

« Gloups ! »

Vu comme ça, oui, il était content d'échapper à ça. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine quand il pensa à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

« Prenez ça. » Tsunade leur donna un trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de leur nouveau logis.

« Maintenant, filez ! »

Sans demande leur reste, ils sortirent du bureau. Une fois dehors ils décidèrent de se séparer pour aller chercher leur affaires et de se retrouver à l'adresse que leur avait communiquer leur Hokage.

Naruto passa par les toits pour accéder à son appartement, il devait se faire discret, personne au village à part le personnel médical de l'hôpital n'était au courant de son problème et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans des explications, de plus, il était toujours habillé de la même façon, cella pouvait passer pour une promenade éclair en forêt mais il n'était vraiment pas présentable dans ses vêtements devenus trop grands et ses pieds bandés. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre avec cet accoutrement, tous savaient que le seul ninja à s'habiller de cette manière était Naruto. Déjà que les villageois se montraient hostiles à son égard quand il avait son apparence habituelle, le fait de le voir métamorphoser en femme n'arrangerait pas sa réputation.

Mais voilà, le sort ne voulait pas se montrer clément avec notre jeune renard, ou plutôt renarde…. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était dans son appartement et la sonnette se mit en marche, agacé, il partit ouvrir, certain que ce devait être un de ses coéquipier. Au lieu du ténébreux ou de la rose, deux Hyuuga se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Neji et Hinata avait l'air aussi surprit que lui. Leurs yeux blancs reflétèrent d'abord l'incompréhension devant la jolie blonde puis la stupeur quand ils reconnurent Naruto (le byakugan aide beaucoup).

« Na.. Naruto ? »

« Et merde ! »

Il fut bien obligé d'expliquer à ses deux amis la cause de sa nouvelle apparence, après deux ou trois évanouissement de la part de la jeune fille, ils se proposèrent tout deux de l'accompagner à sa nouvelle « maison ». Hinata était toujours aussi émotive, même si depuis longtemps elle avait renoncé au blond. Tout le monde savait que les membre de l'équipe sept se vouaient des sentiments qui dépassaient largement l'amitié, sauf peut être l'équipe sept justement. Les paris allaient bon train, qui se déclarerait en premier ? Et pour qui ? Mais pour l'instant, rien ne bougeait, Shikamaru s'était remplit les poches, sa théories étant que seul un évènement majeur pourrait changer la donne.

Les Hyuugas laissèrent le (ou la) blond (ou blonde) devant une maison aux abords du village, dans un coin reculé. Sasuke et Sakura l'attendait déjà. Les deux bruns saluèrent le beau monde, avant de s'éclipser, Naruto leur demanda :

« Si vous pouviez éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire, ça m'arrangerais. Vous pouvez en parler à vos moitiés mais ça s'arrête là ! »

Ils acceptèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Soit dit en passant, les deux moitiés respectives des hyuugas étaient Tenten pour Neji et … Shino pour Hinata, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse.

Les trois compères entrèrent dans la maison, le tour du propriétaire fut ponctué par un panel de jurons qui avaient pour cible une certaine admiratrice du saké et accessoirement chez du village caché du pays du feu.

Comme dirait une personne dont je tairais le nom, la vielle s'était bien foutue de leur gueule ! Non seulement la maison était dans un état déplorable mais en plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, grande certes mais UNE !

L'habitation était pourvue d'un étage mais mieux valait ne pas s'y aventurer, celui-ci ressemblait plus au grenier des horreurs où un masse importante de meubles cassés et un bric à brac monstre avaient élu domicile, sans parler de la faune inhospitalière qui y regardait d'un mauvais œil les nouveaux occupants. Ils condamnèrent donc cet accès, prenant possession du rez de chaussée et laissant le premier aux araignées, insectes, rats….

Leur espace habitable se composait de la manière suivante : une porte d'entrée qui donnait directement accès à un salon de taille appréciable, sur la gauche de celui-ci, une cuisine dont une des porte donnait sur le jardin. A la droite du salon, la porte donnant sur LA chambre. Et au fond, deux autres portes, l'une pour les toilettes et l'autre menant à une grande salle de bain.

Ils mirent l'exploration du jardin pour plus tard, se concentrant plutôt sur le travail à accomplir à l'intérieur.

Sakura répartit les tâches, Sasuke devait s'occuper d'aller faire les courses, Naruto devait s'occuper de faire le ménage, d'abord la salle de bain et les toilettes, ensuite, la cuisine et si il avait le temps, le salon et la chambre, mais logiquement, tous seraient revenus pour l'aider. L'Uzumaki ronchonna bien sur, le ménage et lui ça fait trois : 1 le ménage, 2 lui et 3 un gros gouffre qui sépare les deux autres.

« Tyran ! Et toi, tu vas nous regarder en te tournant les pouces ! »

« Hé, hé ! T'inquiète, j'a de quoi m'occuper ! »

« ? »

« J'ai moi aussi des courses à faire. »

« Mademoiselle va faire su shopping ? Pas d'accord ! »

« Va bien falloir que j'y aille, vu que MADEMOISELLE Naruto ne peut pas sortir comme ça, faut bien que je me dévoue pour aller t'acheter des vêtements ! Je crois bien que ta garde robe n'est plus vraiment appropriée ! »

Sakura 1/ Naruto 0. La jeune fille fit un petit sourire au blond, prit son sac et lui fit un petit sourire sadique.

« En parlant de ça, vient avec moi ! » Le sourire libidineux qu'elle lui adressa ne le rassura pas mais pas du tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux « jeunes femmes » revirent dans le salon, Naruto avec les joues en feu et Sakura rangeait un mètre de couturier et un calepin dans son sac.

« Maintenant que je connais les mensurations de Mademoiselle, j'y vais ! Et je vous conseille d'avoir finit quand je serais revenue ! » Elle partie en claquant la porte.

« Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Tsunade ! »

« Elle en devint flippante ! »


	4. Fée du logis et des nez haut débit

**Chapitre 4 :**

Naruto était maintenant seul (seule ?) dans le logis, armé de plumeaux, produits d'entretiens, éponges et matériel en tout genre, il s'attaqua à la salle de bain, la frustration et la colère qu'il éprouvait trouvèrent un bon exutoire. Au bout d'une demi heure, la salle d'eau était impeccable. Les toilettes furent vite expédiées et lorsque Sasuke arriva, il venait de terminer la cuisine.

« Ma parole, tu t'es transformé en une véritable petite dame d'intérieur ! »

« Sasuke ! »

« Hum ? »

« La ferme ! »

L'Uchiha n'en rajouta pas plus, il est vrai que le brun adorait pousser à bout le blond en temps normal mais là justement, rien n'était plus normal ! Il retint une des répliques qui lui venait à l'esprit, en général, il pouvait s'éloigner quand sont ami pétait un plomb mais la perspective de cohabiter avec une boule de nerf encore plus excitée que d'habitude et dont il serait la cause de l'humeur massacrante ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je te préviens l'Uchiha ! Tu ne salopes pas la cuisine ! »

« Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ! »

Le ténébreux posa les courses sur la table et rangea méticuleusement les victuailles.

Cela fait, il rejoignit la fée du logis dans le salon pour lui prêter main forte. Le salon et la chambre leur prirent peu de temps. Sasuke effectua un multi clonages (pas aussi impressionnant que celui de son coéquipier mais quatre paires de mains supplémentaires firent leur effet). Tout deux s'affalèrent sur le canapé quand la sonnette tinta. Surpris, le porteur du Sharingan ouvrit à un Kiba tout sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke ! Comment se passe le ménage à trois ? »

« Si tu veux ressortir vivant d'ici, je te conseille d'arrêter tes sous entendus foireux. »

« Ho ! Tout doux ! C'était juste une plaisanterie ! Je viens prendre des nouvelles de l'autre baka ! »

« Et comment es tu au courant ? »

« Hé hé ! Akamaru a surprit une conversation entre mes deux coéquipiers. »

« Laisse Sasuke, si on le fait pas rentrer, tout Konoha sera au courant ! »

« Cette voix mélodieuse n'appartiendrait elle pas à ce cher Naruto ? »

Sasuke laissa passer le maître chien mais non sans lui adresser un regard meurtrier. Le châtain, qu'en à lui s'effondra par terre, mort de rire, lorsqu'il vit la personne assise sur le divan.

« Ah ! Juré ! Y'a qu'à toi que ce genre de chose peut arriver ! »

« Ta gueule salle clébard ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« C'est bon, te vexe pas. Tu nous fais une poussée d'œstrogène ou quoi ? »

« Je vais le tuer ! » Une tornade blonde se rua vers ce dernier, tornade qui fut saisie par le col par un Uchiha blasé.

« Lâche moi ! Je vais lui faire avaler sa langue, lui arracher les parties et les lui faire bouffer avec de la sauce soja, lui enfoncer le manche à balais si profond qu'il pourra plus bouger la tête ! Lui …. Hndsq… fsef.. »

Le taciturne avait posé sa main sur la bouche de la douce et tendre créature.

« Merci beaucoup, tu l'as énervé, maintenant, je répète : Si tu veux ressortir vivant d'ici, je te conseille d'arrêter tes sous entendus foireux ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge, j'ai qu'à le lâcher ! Et il mettra toutes ses menaces à exécution. »

« Ca lui réussit pas le double chromosome ! Il est presque plus flippant que Tsunade ! »

«Dcfdf… fezgt .fed ! »

« C'est vrai que son langage c'est beaucoup amélioré depuis, beaucoup plus imagé surtout ! »

« Hdffummmm.heooooodsq ! »

« Naruto ! Je te lâche que si tu te calmes ! » Hochement de tête rageur de la part de l'intéressé qui parti bouder dans son coin après avoir retrouvé sa liberté.

Sue cet entre fait, notre fleur de cerisier arriva, surprise par la présence de l'intrus.

« Kiba ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il énerve Naruto. »

« Et, l'Uchiha, c'est pas ma faute si il est aussi susceptible ! »

Sakura elle se désintéressa bien vite pour regarder Naruto, celui ci fulminait, il fallait passer à l'action avant qu'il n'explose au propre comme au figuré.

« Kiba, tu vas à Ichiraku, tu prends des ramens à emporter. Sasuke, tu l'accompagnes, c'est imbécile a la langue trop bien pendu, tu veilleras à ce qu'il la ferme. »

« Tu m'as prit pour ton boys ou quoi ? »

« Tu te tais et tu y vas. » Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança le fit déglutir.

« Mais c'est quoi ces femelles ! »

« Autre chose, c'est toi qui payes, prend ça comme un dédommagement, c'est pas toi qui vas devoir calmer Naruto. Et n'oublie pas, ramène assez à manger sinon j'en connais un qui va t'étriper. »

Le châtain fit une mine boudeuse et prit la direction de la sortie. Sasuke lui était admiratif de la manière dont sa coéquipière avait coupé le sifflet de l'insupportable avec un repas gratos à la clef ! Mais une donnée de l'équation vint assombrir le tableau : supporter Kiba, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de talent en temps que baby sister. Les deux ninjas se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant de ramens.

« Bien, à nous deux ! » Et sans attendre, la jolie fleur déversa le contenue de ses paquets sur le sofa.

« Bon, je t'ai prit juste le nécessaire mais il faudra quand même qu'on aille ensemble faire le reste des achats demain. Au moins, avec ce que je t'ai apporté, tu pourras te balader à l'extérieur. »

Les trouvailles de Sakura : Un débardeur sans manches bleu foncé avec quelques motifs oranges (des feuilles), Une veste trois quart en cuir rétro (genre année 70) avec col pelle à tarte de couleur marron/orangé, une jupe-culotte en jean arrivant à mis mollet, une paire de ballerine en cuir de la même couleur que la veste. Ensuite, la tenue de kunoichi : un haut sans manche à col de couleur orange (un peu comme celui de Tenten), une jupe fendue crème avec un cycliste noir et des sandales de ninjas cette fois à la bonne taille.

Mais le regard de l'Uzumaki s'arrêta surtout sur les quatre derniers morceaux de tissus: un jolie soutient gorge en dentelle orangé avec des motifs dessinant de fines fleurs dorées ainsi qu'un string, une culotte et un boxer assortis. Le jeune homme provisoirement jeune femme aurait fort apprécié ces petits morceaux de tissus sur une de ses conquêtes mais de la à penser qu'il en mettrait lui un jour, y'avait de la marge ! Ses joues commencèrent à picoter, devinrent plus chaudes et prirent un joli teint écrevisse.

Sa coéquipière vit le manège de celui-ci.

« Naruto, ne soit pas si coincé ! C'est pas la première fois que tu vois un soutif ! »

« Mais c'est la première fois que je dois en porter un ! »

« T'as pas le choix ! » Le regard glacial qu'elle lui adressa le remit en place.

« Bon, pour le bas, j'ai prit les trois modèles, ne sachant pas ce que tu préfèrerais. »

« Mais, tu m'as prit pour ta poupée ou quoi ? On dirait que ça t'amuse. »

« Peut être ? » Répondit elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bon, va prendre ta douche et enfile ça ! » Elle lui tendit le haut bleu, la jupe culotte, les ballerine, le soutif et … le string.

La blonde, il faut bien l'appeler ainsi vu que s'était ce qu'il était, prit le paquet sans réfléchir mais avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau, fit demi tour, posa le string au profit du boxer et sans un mot refit le chemin inverse.

« Dommage… » Les mots de la rose figèrent la blonde dans l'embrassement de la porte.

« Sakura, et toi, tu porterais lequel des trois ? » La jeune fleur rougit violement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Et sans attendre de réponse, Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le point va à Naruto ! Balle au centre ! Mais rassurez vous, la partie n'est pas finit !

Bientôt on entendit le bruit de l'eau, Sakura elle rangea les habits dans la chambre qu'elle trouva fort propre, tout comme le reste de la maison. Elle était fière de ces deux hommes ! Bon d'accord, elle devait leur mettre la pression pour qu'ils agissent mais ils s'étaient bien débrouillés !

Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle entendit de la musique provenant de la salle de bain. Un des petits plaisirs du blond était s'écouter ses morceaux préférés sous la douche, c'est pour cela qu'à son dernier anniversaire, elle lui avait offert une radio de douche, imperméable. Apparemment, il avait ramené son cadeau ici.

Kiba et Sasuke rentrèrent bientôt, la mine de l'Inuzuka n'était pas des plus joyeuses, la petite sortie improvisée n'avait pas du être des plus heureuse. Après avoir posé les ramens dans la cuisine, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Sakura essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, la discussion débuta maladroitement puis revint à la normale jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les firent les retourner.

« Sakura !! Comment on met ce truc ? »

Naruto où plutôt la belle blonde sortit de la salle de bain une serviette blanche enroulée autour des hanches, les cheveux défaits, humides et la poitrine nue, le fameux soutient gorge à la main. Les deux garçons tombèrent à la renverse, le nez saignant abondamment et la bière se répandant sur le tapis. La rose elle se précipita vers son ami, les joues en feu.

« Naruto ! Rentre tout de suite ! » Et elle s'enferma avec lui dans pièce d'eau.

Dans le salon, les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent difficilement.

« P'tain ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour Naruto me fasse bander ! »

« Ferme la Kiba ! »

Les deux garçons nettoyèrent les dégâts : le sang et la bière qui maculaient le jolie tapis rouge. Pendant ce temps, des cris de protestations et des bruits de conversations étouffés provenaient de la salle de bain.

Les deux ninjas du salon mirent la table et attendirent les deux sirènes.


	5. Vol plané, douche et bonnet D

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le repas se fit dans un silence gêné, aucun des deux garçons ne voulait croiser le regard de Naruto, de plus, l'attitude de Sakura envers l'Uzumaki ne présageait rien de bon pour eux, elle le protégeait comme une louve. Les instincts maternels de la fleur s'étaient réveillés à grands cris. Elle regardait l'Inuzuka et l'Uchiha comme si ces deux là était des pervers de la pire espèce venus débaucher sa douce et jeune fille innocente.

La blonde, qu'en à elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir de la situation et dévorait ses ramens avec enthousiasme. Toujours pas consciente d'être devenue un objet de fantasmes pour la population masculine.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'en temps normal, il n'avait pas de succès, bien au contraire. Notre Naruto adulte avait du charme pour peut dire. A vingt ans, il mesurait 1.85 mètre, le corps musclé, pas comme ces maudits bodybuilders, non, des muscles secs, pas de la gonflette, un corps athlétique.

Son visage s'était affiné, laissant derrière lui les rondeurs de l'enfance, son menton aussi était plus marqué, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus masculin.

Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, les mèches les plus basses chatouillaient ses épaules mais il gardait toujours sa chevelure ébouriffée, lui confèrent ainsi une mine espiègle. La peau hâlée et les yeux rieurs toujours présents, mais il exultait maintenant du jeune homme une virilité et une sensualité quasi magnétique, cela suintait par tout les ports de sa peau, sa démarche animale, sa nonchalance avait eu raison de bon nombre de prétendants, homme et femmes confondus.

La vision de Naruto à vingt ans est une sorte de Yondaime sexuellement animal. Les seul à ne pas s'être rendu compte de leur ressemblance était les villageois de Konoha, peut être qu'ils s'évertuaient surtout à éloigner le plus possible un quelconque rapport entre le héro du village et l'enfant démon. Ces imbéciles lui montraient toujours autant d'hostilité, heureusement, il avait réussit à se faire sa place dans le monde des ninjas.

Mais hors du village de la feuille et de sa mauvaise fois, peu résistaient aux charmes du bel étalon. Il alignait les conquêtes d'un soir, leur appartenance sexuelle n'avait pas d'importance, l'essentiel était l'instant. La seule personne avec qui il y avait un semblant de continuité était Gaara. Mais là aussi, la relation était bien particulière, pas question d'amour, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, une sorte d'amitié forte avec le partage d'émotions intenses. Tout deux se contentaient de ça. Une tentative d'épisode romantique aurait tout gâché et ils le savaient bien.

Mais l'attitude de l'Uzumaki n'était pas une originalité dans l'équipe sept, ses deux coéquipiers adoptaient une attitude semblable et toujours à l'extérieur de Konoha.

Sakura faisait tourner la tête des hommes et Sasuke celui des femmes. La fleur de cerisier était devenue une des plus belles femmes du village et Sasuke, égal à lui-même, avait grandit en maintenant certaines constantes : teint pâle, regard ténébreux et ravageur, visage parfait, cheveux noirs diablement sexy. Mais on pouvait maintenant rajouter à ce tableau : 1.80 mètre de muscles sinueux, une voix douce et grave, et une virilité presque indécente.

Beaucoup avait vus dans l'attitude de ces trois la une sorte d'exutoire à leurs pulsions frustrées. Ils vidaient leurs trop plein d'hormones avec de parfaits inconnus pour ne pas se jeter sur leur coéquipiers, principales causes de cette augmentation de testostérones et d'oestrogènes. Mais comme tout le reste, on se gardait bien de leur en parler, se contentant de lancer quelques allusions foireuses.

Allusions foireuses que bien entendu Kiba se mit une joie de lancer une fois l'atmosphère revenue à la normale. Telle que :

« Y'a qu'un glaçon comme Sasuke qui puisse passer sont temps avec deux bombes sans salir son pantalon toute les deux minutes. »

Il continua sue cette lancée toute la soirée, faisant bien attention de les espacer quand même. Mais il fit l'erreur de trop :

« Kiba, n'ébruite pas la nouvelle, on préfère garder ça secret pour le moment. »

« Hé hé, Sakura, si je peux passer la nuit avec toi et Naruto, je te jure que je serais une vrai tombe ! »

La réponse, il l'eut, mais pas celle qu'il voulait ! Sasuke fut le plus prompt à réagir, les deux autres figés par les paroles du maître chien. Il l'empoignât violemment par le col, le traîna jusqu'à la porte.

« Hé, l'Uchiha ! je…je.. rigolais ! Faut pas l'prendre comme ça ! »

« TU LES TOUCHES, JE TE TUE ! » Sans attendre de réponse, il jeta Kiba dehors et referma la porte avec fracas.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin et sortit à son tour.

Dans la cuisine, Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard remplit d'incompréhension, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite pour eux, à peine remis du choc, ils avaient vu Kiba se faire éjecter et le brun sortir.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts partie prendre sa douche pendant que celle aux yeux bleus se mit devant la télé, elle fut vite rejointe par sa coéquipière et toute deux s'abrutirent devant une émission sans saveur, oubliant ainsi les derniers évènements.

Quand Sasuke rentra enfin, il les trouva toutes les deux endormies devant l'écran. Devant cette image, il se décrispa légèrement, toutes deux avaient l'air si paisibles et innocentes. Même sous cette apparence, Naruto gardait ce perpétuel air de plénitude quand il dormait. Il en oublierait presque qu'à une époque, le blond était en proie à de tels cauchemars qu'il n'osait plus fermer l'œil. Avec l'aide de sa coéquipière, il avaient réussit, petit à petit à l'aider.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à les réveiller de suite, Naruto était complètement avachi alors que la fleur s'était pelotonnée instinctivement contre l'épaule de la blonde.

Il prit sa douche et à son retour, rien n'avait changé. Il les secoua légèrement, la rose se réveilla en premier, puis ils se mirent à deux pour que la belle aux bois dormants daigne ouvrir ses mirettes.

Les yeux dans le coltard, Naruto prit les morceaux de tissus que sa coéquipière lui tendait.

« J'ai oublié de t'acheter un pyjamas, prend ça. »

La blonde partie enfiler le tout.

Elle revint affublée d'un tee shirt à col large et manche courte rose pâle, quelques fleurs d'un rose plus profond brodées sur le bas, et d'un shorty assortit.

Ses habits dans les bras, un truc orange sur le dessus de la pile.

« Sakura, t'as rangé mes affaires où ? Faut que je range ça. »

Quand le brun comprit ce qu'était ce morceau de tissu orange, il vira direct au carmin.

« Dans le premier tiroir de la commode. »

Bon sang ! Pourquoi était on en été ? Pourquoi ce genre de tuile n'était pas arrivé en hiver ? La vision des deux jeunes femmes en tenue de nuit aurait fait fantasmer n'importe quel homme et même notre Uchiha légendaire avait du mal à ne pas laisser s'égarer son esprit. Au moins, en hiver, elles auraient porté quelque chose de plus chaud ! De plus… recouvrant !

Ils se couchèrent bien vite, chacun dans son futon. La seule personne à ne pas avoir été gênée par la situation était Naruto, trop endormi pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Mais les deux autre eux étaient bien éveillés. Les sentiments et le désir refoulé, voilà ce q'ils essayaient de se cacher depuis si longtemps, mais plus le temps passait, plus dissimuler tout cela devenait difficile. Le corps en proie à une inconfortable chaleur qui n'était en aucun ces du à la température de la pièce, ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Vivre ensemble ! Qu'est ce que ça allait donner ? Se lever, manger, dormir avec les deux objets de désirs, comment gérer cela ? En mission, tout est différent, il faut se concentrer sur un objectif commun et quand la tentation devient trop forte, soit ils se consolaient dans les bras d'un inconnu, soit ils attendaient de revenir au village pour se retrouver enfin seul chez eux, dans leurs logements respectifs devenus à la longue des sortes de sanctuaires où ils s'abritaient le temps que ça passe. Mais ça aussi leur était refusé maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe sept fut réveillée par les gazouillis des oiseaux et les chauds rayons de soleil qui baignaient leurs visages. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se retourna lentement, le futon à sa droite était vide, chose inhabituelle vu qu'il était occupé par Naruto et que celui-ci était le plus marmotte des trois.

Sasuke non plus n'était pas réveillé. Elle se leva, un peu inquiète tout de même et retrouva la jolie blonde dans la cuisine, le café était passé, la table mise et des viennoiseries réchauffaient tranquillement dans le four. Naruto adressa un sourire-soleil dont il avait le secret à la fleur.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui… Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? »

« Non. »

La rose s'assombrie un peu mains tenta quand même de le cacher.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as enfin apprit à cuisiner ! » Dit elle en lui montrant le four.

« Désolé, j'ai juste apprit à réchauffer, Sasuke les a acheté hier, je les ai simplement mit au chaud, c'est meilleur ! »

Ils prirent le petit déjeuné silencieusement. La blonde fut la première à terminer et parti prendre sa douche. Un brun pas très alerte fit son apparition.

L'homme au sharingan, bien que pas très éveillé, s'aperçu que quelque chose tracassait sa coéquipière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il s'est levé en premier. »

Sasuke savait très bien pourquoi ce fait pourtant si anodin alarmait la jeune femme. C'est comme ça que les insomnies de Naruto avaient commencé la dernière fois.

« Il a fait comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Oui. »

Pas bon du tout, un arrière goût de déjà vu.

« Je garderai un œil sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci. »

Ils continuèrent à boire leur café en silence, bercés par les bruits d'eau et de musique venant de la salle de bain. Bientôt l'eau s'arrêta mais la musique elle était toujours audible. La porte grinça et une blonde toute joyeuse en sortit.

« Regarde Sakura ! J'ai réussi à le mettre tout seul aujourd'hui ! » La blonde était seulement habillée en sous vêtements. Elle montrait fièrement son soutient gorge.

Saignement de nez du seul détenteur d'un chromosome Y.

« Naruto ! Va t'habiller ! »

Pour une fois, la blonde vit le trouble de Sasuke et ses joues s'empourprèrent. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle partit dans la chambre.

« Il va finir par me tuer ! »

« Pervers ! »

« Sakura, essuie ton nez avant de parler ! »

La rose passa un doigt sous ses narines, un peu de sang se trouvait dessus. Rouge de confusion, elle parti prendre la place de la blonde.

Sous la douche, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Naruto lui faisait il cet effet ? Elle n'était pas attirée par les filles ! Elle avait bien essayé une fois pour voir, mais ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plus.

Elle n'était pas homophobe non plus, un de ses coéquipiers était bien bisexuel. Mais de la à être excité à la vue d'une sexy méta en soutif, y'avait de la marge. En général, elle était immunisée contre la technique de son ami. Et en plus, la sexy méta habituelle était à poil. Perdue, elle rangea les questions gênantes dans un coin de sa tête. Coin qui par ailleurs était déjà bien remplit.

Les femmes, une fois prêtes, partirent pour une matinée shopping, ce qui n'en enchantait qu'une seule, l'autre le faisait par nécessité. Le troisième membre de l'équipe lui avait la charmante tâche de commencer à domestiquer la flore du jardin.

La rose traîna son amie à travers les différentes boutiques du village, plus elles avançaient dans la rue, plus les paquets qu'elles portaient prenaient de la grosseur. C'est une Naruto épuisée tirée par une Sakura tout sourire qui entrèrent dans le dernier magasin et pas des moindres : la boutique de lingerie !

La blonde rougit immédiatement quand elle s'aperçut où son amie l'avait traîné. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux, où que se pose sont regard, une marée de froufrous en dentelle, de strings, culottes, boxers, guêpières, bodys, nuisettes,…. de toutes les formes, matières et couleurs imaginables. Une bouffée de chaleur la parcourut et elle déglutit difficilement. Jamais encore le jeune homme n'était entré dans ce genre d'établissement, il posait un regard rêveur sur leurs vitrines quand il passait devant, comme tout homme normalement constitué mais il n'en avait encore jamais passé la porte. Et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que ça soit dans ce genre de circonstances que ça arriverait ! Devenu une jeune femme, il se sentait comme la proie de prédateurs tapis dans les rayonnages, prêts à dévorer la jolie gazelle qu'il était devenu.

L'Uzumaki pria intérieurement pour qu'aucune de ses connaissances ne soit dans les environs.

Sakura, quand à elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Naruto laissa son amie prendre les rênes, virevoltant dans les allées, picorant de ci de là des bouts de tissus, charmant les serpents qui étaient en cet instant même les vendeuses à l'affût du premier pigeon, traquant leurs futures victimes en vue d'une commission bien garnie.

Seule, la blonde se serait fait avaler toute crue, les codes utilisés ici lui étaient totalement inconnus, elle en avait bien conscience.

Après une dizaine de tour de magasin, la rose s'arrêta devant la blonde et lui fit signe de la suivre.

La jeune femme aux yeux vert posa son butin dans une des cabines, la blonde quand à elle n'y jeta même pas un œil, trop absorbée dans la contemplation du plancher. Peut être aurait elle du, ça aurait éviter le cri strident qui s'échappa de la salle d'essayage quand elle comprit ce qui l'attendait !

L'essayage fut un calvaire pour l'Uzumaki, les sous vêtements féminins étaient vraiment trop compliquer à enfiler, il n'avait pas de mal à les enlever, mais les passer sur soi était une autre paire de manche. Et Sakura semblait apprécier un peu trop de venir en aide à notre belle blonde. Ses regards la mettaient mal à l'aise aussi, s'attardant un peu trop à son goût.

En tant qu'homme, il aurait su réagir, mais il n'en était plus vraiment un… Et c'est de Sakura dont on parlait ! Pas d'une quelconque inconnue, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, son amie la plus précieuse, sa coéquipière et sa famille. Il n'avait jamais réussit à extérioriser ses sentiments avant et ça n'allait pas être avec un bonnet D qu'il y arriverait !

Bien sur, plus jeune, il avait clamé haut et fort son amour pour elle, mais après le retour de Sasuke, il avait tue la passion qui le dévorait.

Au début, il avait mit cela sur le fait que sa coéquipière était toujours éprise du beau ténébreux, mais le temps passant, il avait enfin assimiler la douloureuse réalité, il ressentait les même sentiments à l'égard du sharingan.

Cet aveux aurait pu faire voler en éclat l'équipe sept, équipe qui était devenue pour lui un élément vital de son existence, sa seule famille. C'est à peu prêt à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à aligner les conquêtes d'un soir.

Naruto ne regarda pas les bouts de tissus sélectionnés par son amie. L'esprit trop occupé par ses préoccupations. Il régla la note, assimilant quand même la douloureuse. Etre une femme allait lui revenir cher ! Heureusement qu'il avait un peu d'argent de côté depuis qu'il effectuait des missions plus rentables.

L'esprit encore brumeux, il suivit la kunoichi à l'extérieur.


	6. La Commère, le Onsen et la Poupée

**Chapitre 6 : La Commère, le Onsen et la Poupée **

Ce que n'avait pas vu le deux kunoichis, c'est la petite curieuse qui était entrée pendant que elles étaient en pleine séance essayage. Petite curieuse qui reconnue la jeune médic-ninj et qui se demandait en compagnie de qui elle était. Pour une personne aussi informée, ne pas connaître une personne proche du « bonbon rose » était terriblement vexant. Elle suivit donc, tout d'abord à distance les deux jeunes femmes, chose pas vraiment nécessaire, il aurait été aussi simple d'aller les aborder mais ce serait mal connaître la reine des ragots ! La filature était une de ses spécialités ! De plus, espionner est vraiment quelque chose de réjouissant ! Apprendre les petits secrets de chacun à leur insu, une chose des plus jouissives pour notre indiscrète…

Bien vite pourtant, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir grand-chose vu qu'aucune de ses deux proies ne parlait. Phase deux enclenchée ! Prendre l'adversaire par surprise tout en lui donnant l'air que la rencontre est fortuite. Technique qui avait pour avantage de ne pas laisser à la personne visée le temps de préparer une échappatoire.

Au détour d'une rue, Naruto et Sakura tombèrent donc sur Ino.

LA pire rencontre qu'elles auraient pu faire dans tout le village ! Si cette commère apprenait la vérité, tout Konoha serait au courant en moins de deux heures ! Si elle n'était pas déjà au courant, vu que son doux Roméo n'était autre que Kiba. Toujours sous le choc, elle resta muette.

« Alors grand front, on ne dit plus bonjours ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sale truie ! »

Bien que ce ne soit pas visible vu l'échange verbal, les deux jeunes filles étaient redevenues amies depuis quelques années, Ino avait renoncé à Sasuke, voyant comme tout le reste du village que celui-ci était définitivement inaccessible. Cette foutue équipe sept ! Y'avait qu'eux qui comptaient !

Petit à petit, elles avaient renoué les liens si longtemps oubliés. Mais leurs écarts de langage étaient restés, en général accompagné de petits sourires. Sur ce point là, elles ressemblaient un peu à Naruto et Sasuke.

« Alors, tu oublies même les plus élémentaires règles de la politesse ! Tu pourrais faire les présentations ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Sur la défensive ? Ino adorait mettre son amie dans cet état !

« Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde ! »

« Pas quand c'est une mission ! » Houlà, Naruto lui en devait une belle ! Heureusement que son amie avait trouvé cette excuse.

« Mission mon œil ! On ne va pas acheter de la lingerie avec une « mission » ! » Pour appuyer ses dires, elle montra les sacs que portaient les jeunes femmes.

Sakura allait répliquer quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Na… Naruto-kun. »

La jeune Hyuuga, prise dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu où elle marchait et venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans la blonde aux couettes.

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent, puis un grand éclat de rire la fit se plier en deux.

« Alors, on a si peut de succès auprès des femmes que tu te travestit pour draguer ! »

La jeune Yamanaka fit un vol plané de dix mètres.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

Pour la seconde fois, l'honneur de l'Uzumaki fut défendu par un de ses coéquipiers. Ce qui le surprit énormément, Sakura et Sasuke ne le défendaient jamais ! Sauf en cas de danger extrême, c'est lui qui faisait ce genre de chose ! Ses partenaires ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de lui d'ordinaire, alors voir la rose frapper sa meilleure amie à cause de lui, la scène avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ino aussi ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« T'es pas mieux que ton mec ma vielle ! »

« Qu'est ce que Kiba vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

La jeune Haruno vit une occasion de se venger un peu. Même si ça mettait à mal la confidence, mais à partir du moment où Ino avait été mise au courant, la discrétion avait volé en éclat.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de nous faire des sous entendus foireux hier ! »

« QUOI ! C'est imbécile était déjà au courant et il ne m'a rien dit ! »

Le maître chien allait manger chaud ! Sur l'échelle de à jeune femme, cacher ce genre de chose équivalait presque à une infidélité !

« Oui, ce baka nous à proposé à tout les deux une partie à trois pour acheter son silence ! »

« QUOI ????? »

« JE VAIS LE TUER !!!! »

Et sans attendre son reste, elle parti rejoindre le futur défunt.

Non mécontente d'avoir réussit à battre Ino à son propre jeu et par la même occasion se venger de Kiba. Elle reprit le chemin de leur maison, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Naruto déglutit difficilement, quand Inner Sakura faisait son entrée, mieux valait s'écarter ! Il salua brièvement Hinata, toujours penaude de sa gourde et suivit à distance respectable la médic-ninj.

Arrivé devant le portillon, les deux compères eurent une surprise de plus, le dernier membre de l'équipe sept n'avait pas chaumé, le jardin était impeccable. Le brun finissait de couper les herbes folles à coups de shurikens. Les ninjas ont une conception bien à eu du jardinage...

Les journées qui suivirent furent d'un ennuie mortel pour le plus imprévisible des ninjas. Son médecin attitré lui avait formellement interdit toute utilisation de chakra.

Faute de mieux, ils aménagèrent leur habitat, se lançant dans des tâches inutiles mais qui leur permettaient de se concentrer au moins sur quelque chose.

Chacun de plus en plus nerveux. Cette proximité forcée de plus en plus pesante.

Seul avantage, la maison était devenue habitable (sauf le premier), mais même ça ne les réjouissait pas vraiment, leur donnant l'impression qu'ils ne partiraient jamais.

Quelques petits incidents vinrent quand même égailler leur quotidien même si égailler n'était pas toujours le mot.

Tout d'abord Kiba dans un sale état poursuivit par une furie blonde, vint demander aux trois ninjas de démentir le fait qu'il ait passé une nuit de folie avec les deux « filles » de l'équipe. Sourd à ses appel, il reparti maudissant la maisonnée sur les trois prochaines générations à venir.

Puis vinrent le reste de leurs amis, qui, comme prévus, furent alerté du changement soudain de sexe du blond par le couple le plus déjanté du pays du feu.

Mais l'agitation passée, la tension revenait. Ils essayaient bien sur d'agir le plus naturellement possible, se cramponnant farouchement à leurs habitudes, évitant tout contact physique, se cachant derrière le rempart qu'ils avaient élevé entre eux mais la muraille n'était plus aussi solide qu'avant. Les regards se faisaient de plus en plus appuyés, on pouvait y déceler une certaine flamme quand ils contemplaient un des deux autres à leurs insu. La nouvelle apparence de Naruto déstabilisait chacun des membres de l'équipe sept.

Sakura avait depuis longtemps accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour ses deux coéquipiers, elle se raisonnait souvent en se disant que tout deux avaient acquit un physique dévastateur ces dernières années et qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle aussi les trouve attirant, ninja peut être mais femme avant tout, elle n'ignorait pas comme la gente féminine que ces deux là étaient incroyablement sexy. Tout deux si différents mais à la fois si semblables, elle ne pouvait plus les départager.

Mais les derniers évènements avaient balayé cette charmante théorie, le physique de ses amis n'était pas le seul à mettre en compte. Même en femme, le blond l'attirait inexorablement.

Aujourd'hui, elle décida de s'éclipser quelques heures pour aller voir son sensei. Tsunade lui avait demandé de venir la voir à la fin de la semaine pour être mise au courant des derniers évènements.

De plus, maître et élève avaient prit l'habitude de se voir régulièrement seule à seule au moins une fois par semaine (quand elle était au village) depuis que la rose avait intégré les anbus.

Les quelques heures passées en la compagnie l'une de l'autre permettait à la jeune femme d'évacuer ses soucies, de se confier aussi et avec les derniers évènements, elle en avait cruellement besoin.

La kunoichi partie donc pour le bureau de l'Hokage en milieu d'après midi, confiant néanmoins une occupation aux deux autres : débarrasser le Onsen de leur petite maison. Onsen qu'ils avaient découvert quelques jours plus tôt au fin fond du jardin, lieu inaccessible jusque la mais qui avait été révélé après le débroussaillage intensif. Ce lieu était beaucoup plus modeste que les bains publics du village mais suffisant pour une famille. Le bassin faisait une dizaine de mètres de diamètres, mais l'état général était déplorable, la nature avait envahit l'endroit et une séance de nettoyage intensif se faisait ressentir.

La veille, ils avaient vidé le bassin et bouché l'arrivée d'eau pour pouvoir laver le bassin.

C'est donc une blonde bougonne et un brun aussi réjouit qui se retrouvèrent pelle en main au fond du jardin. L'Uzumaki râla comme un renard tout au long de la séance, ne pouvant utiliser son chakra, il mit un point d'honneur à faire aussi bien que son rival qui lui ne se lassait pas d'utiliser ses jutsus.

Le Onsen propre et l'eau rétablie, les deux compères partirent se débarbouiller.

Après sa douche, le brun trouva une blonde encore en peignoir de douche, allongée sur le canapé et ronflant à tout va.

Profitant de cet instant de quiétude il décida de se la jouer solitaire. Naruto ne risquait rien pour le moment, il le laissa donc là et parti dans le jardin.

Arrivé au Onsen, celui-ci était déjà remplit, il se dirigea vers la petite cabane attenante, lieu qui servait à entreposer les serviettes de bain et de cabine.

Il ressortit une serviette nouée autour des hanches et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau.

Ce moment de solitude, il en avait cruellement besoin, être vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre avec les deux autres était vraiment éprouvant pour ses nerfs. La proximité des deux sublimes corps aux formes appétissantes lui devenaient de plus en plus éprouvante. Depuis son retour, il était fatalement attiré par son amie aux cheveux roses mais il n'eut jamais le courage d'aller plus loin. Son meilleur ami était lui aussi éprit de la jeune femme.

Meilleur ami ? Un terme qui faisait germer aussi en lui une myriade de questions. Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il le définirait ? Si s'était le cas, serait il en proie à des songes plus que douteux qui mettaient en scène un homme au regard océan. Se réveillerait il trempé de sueur le désir manifeste se faisant douloureux dans son bas ventre ?

Depuis le « problème » du blond, les choses étaient allées en empirant, maintenant, les hormones tentaient de prendre le contrôle de sont corps. L'attirance qu'il rejetait avec acharnement, totalement contre nature pour un hétérosexuel revenait au grand galop, mêlant étrangement la sexy méta et son coéquipier dans ses rêveries.

Il tenta de chasser toute pensée, se concentrant sur le bienfait qu'opérait l'eau chaude sur son corps, dénouant lentement les nœuds de son dos.

Mais peut on rester vraiment tranquille quand on habite avec Naruto ? Le blond réveillé se trouvant seul sut de suite où le brun était passé. Ne pas utiliser son chakra n'impliquait pas ne pas détecter la présence d'un puissant ninja à proximité.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la détente n'impliquait pas non plus qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de la présence d'un importun.

La blonde était debout sur un des rochers en bikini orange, le visage portant encore la marque du sommeil.

« Monsieur profite du moindre instant d'égarement pour faire l'égoïste ! »

« Moment d'égarement ? Tu ronflais à t'en décrocher la mâchoire ! »

Naruto lui tira la langue en signe de réponse, c'est fou comme depuis sa transformation, il avait des attitudes de plus en plus féminine, une semaine encore plus tôt, il lui aurait hurlé dessus.

Elle entra doucement dans l'eau, l'eau lui arrivant aux chevilles.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« T'en pose une question stupide baka ! Ca se voit, je viens me baigner. »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« C'est mon tour, tu attendras que Sakura revienne ! »

La blonde ne tient aucun compte des paroles de son ami et plongea littéralement, aspergent ainsi le brun.

« Baka ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que je te dis ? »

« Ben, non… »

Bon, d'accord, Naruto ne tenais JAMAIS compte de ses ronchonnades, immunisé semblerai t'il.

« Je vois pas ce qui te dérange, c'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais baignés ensemble. » La blonde s'était arrêtée devant son amie, les mains sur les hanches… encore une réaction typiquement féminine…

« Peut être mais pas avec ce corps là ! » Dans un geste violent du bras pour montrer de quoi il parlait, sa main heurta la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il retira vite sa menotte.

« Rhooo ! Pitié !... Sasuke tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je suis un HOMME ! Merde ! »

« Et bien on ne dirait pas ! Tu te femellises de plus en plus ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Enervés tout deux, ils se faisaient maintenant face, debout, leurs yeux envoyant des éclairs.

« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Regarde toi ! Sakura t'a transformé en vrai joujou ! Elle te prend pour sa poupée, épilation par ci et crèmes de beautés par là ! Et toi pauvre con, tu te laisses faire, on dirait même que tu y prends goût ! »

« Tu va voir ce qu'elle va te faire la poupée ! » Rouge de colère, la blonde se jeta sur l'Uchiha, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui enfonça le visage dans l'eau.

Surprit, le brun n'avait pas vu venir le coup, maintenant la tête sous l'eau, buvant la tasse à gros bouillons. Il sentit ses cheveux le tirer douloureusement en arrière.

« Alors, t'as les idées plus fraîches maintenant Dobe ? »

L'homme au sharingan cracha un peu d'eau.

« T'attaque même comme un fille ! »

Un combat acharné commença entre eux, luttant pour la prise de pouvoir.

« Baka ! » Le point hâlé rencontra la mâchoire pâle.

« Fillette ! » La blonde fut projetée en arrière.

« Conard ! » Coup de coude violent dans les côtes du brun.

« Mégère ! » Le jeune homme attrape au vol le bras et lui fit une clef.

L'Uzumaki plongea en avant, fendit la surface de l'eau, roula sur lui-même et se retrouva derrière son adversaire.

« Teme ! » Les yeux bleus assenèrent un coup de point puissant entre les omoplates blanches.

Sasuke disparut une nouvelle fois sous l'eau, quelques secondes plus tard il bondit, ruisselant.


	7. Promenade en eaux chaudes

**Chapitre 7 : Promenade en eaux chaudes**

Petit rappel :

_Enervés tout deux, ils se faisaient maintenant face, debout, leurs yeux envoyant des éclairs._

_« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Regarde toi ! Sakura t'a transformé en vrai joujou ! Elle te prend pour sa poupée, épilation par ci et crèmes de beautés par là ! Et toi pauvre con, tu te laisses faire, on dirait même que tu y prends goût ! »_

_« Tu va voir ce qu'elle va te faire la poupée ! » Rouge de colère, la blonde se jeta sur l'Uchiha, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui enfonça le visage dans l'eau._

_Surprit, le brun n'avait pas vu venir le coup, maintenant la tête sous l'eau, buvant la tasse à gros bouillons. Il sentit ses cheveux le tirer douloureusement en arrière. _

_« Alors, t'as les idées plus fraîches maintenant Dobe ? »_

_L'homme au sharingan cracha un peu d'eau._

_« T'attaque même comme un fille ! »_

_Un combat acharné commença entre eux, luttant pour la prise de pouvoir._

_« Baka ! » Le point hâlé rencontra la mâchoire pâle._

_« Fillette ! » La blonde fut projetée en arrière._

_« Conard ! » Coup de coude violent dans les côtes du brun._

_« Mégère ! » Le jeune homme attrape au vol le bras et lui fit une clef._

_L'Uzumaki plongea en avant, fendit la surface de l'eau, roula sur lui-même et se retrouva derrière son adversaire._

_« Teme ! » Les yeux bleus assenèrent un coup de point puissant entre les omoplates blanches._

_Sasuke disparut une nouvelle fois sous l'eau, quelques secondes plus tard il bondit, ruisselant._

Fin

La blonde se prépara à l'attaque et arma son poing, sautant à son tour pour cueillir son adversaire au vol, elle atteint l'assaillant en plein estomac mais au lieu de grimacer de douleur, celui-ci disparut en fumée. Avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, elle fut violement projetée contre la paroi rocheuse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber face à face à deux billes sombres.

Le souffle court, les mains douloureusement retenues au dessus de sa tête par deux mains blanches. Toute retraite bloquée par la roche lui malmenant les reins et le corps qui la serait étroitement.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« T'as triché ! T'as utilisé ton chakra ! »

L'Uzumaki commença à se débattre, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se libérer. Mais quelque fut ses efforts, avec ce corps de femme, Sasuke était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Elle s'arrêta soudain, sentant un léger vent chaud lui chatouiller le visage.

« Tout est permis dans un combat, Dobe ! » Le visage du jeune homme était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche…

« Ba..ka.. » Les joues en feu, les yeux baissés les mots n'avaient pas été dit avec grande conviction.

Le brun s'aperçu de la gêne de son ami, réalisa soudain leur proximité, son corps frôlait dangereusement celui lui faisant face. Il avait inconsciemment penchée son visage vers celui de la jeune femme pour lui assener sa dernière phrase. Il avait fait cela pour lui montrer sa domination, trop content aussi de dépasser l'Uzumaki qui d'habitude était plus grand que lui.

Mais maintenant, il voyait les choses autrement, la coloration qu'avait prit son compagnon était contagieuse et ses joues commencèrent à le picoter, la chaleur se diffusant dans son bas ventre.

« Usu…Usuraton..kachi.. » Les mots avaient un goût de velours, envoûtants.

Le visage blond se releva, surprit, jamais encore il n'avait entendu ce genre d'intonation dans la voix de son coéquipier.

Les regards se croisèrent, électrifiant l'atmosphère, se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Le corps du brun se pressa un peu plus sur celui de la blonde qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Le charnel prenait le dessus alors que les esprits s'étaient arrêtés. Aucun des deux ne contrôlait plus rien, le cerveau déconnecté, mis en « Pause », la situation trop improbable, trop inimaginable, trop…désirée.

Les souffles s'entremêlèrent, la gorge sèche, Naruto passa sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres, réflexe qui chez lui voulait tout dire. Ce fut le déclic, Sasuke avait si souvent vu sont ami faire cela quand il se trouvait une nouvelle conquête. Il avait si souvent détesté ce petit morceau de chair qui éveillait en lui la jalousie, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui que la langue était sortie.

Un appétit féroce gronda en lui, il se pencha encore, mordit langoureusement la lèvre humide et la lécha doucement. Ses mains relâchèrent leur prise, se posèrent de par et d'autre du visage angélique, s'appuyant sur la pierre.

La blonde frissonna, toujours sous le choc, heureux de l'effet produit, le brun prit possession pleinement des lèvres roses. L'Uzumaki se réveilla enfin et répondit avec ferveur à l'homme de ses rêves. Les doigts fins se perdirent dans la chevelure ébène, les mains blanches descendirent lentement, prenant possessions des hanches féminines.

Naruto poussa son compagnon, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, se retrouva dans le Onsen assis dos aux rochers, l'eau lui arrivant mis ventre et une vision fantasmagorique sous les yeux. La jeune femme était sur lui, les jambes de part et autre de ses cuisses. La chevelure blonde défaite, tombant librement sur ses épaules, les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées par le désir, une lueur fiévreuse traversant le bleu azur de ses yeux. Impériale, dominatrice mais aussi vulnérable. L'esprit enflammé, il s'empara de la bouche purpurine, visitant de sa langue la cavité veloutée.

Ses mains s'emparèrent des fesses dorées, il tira à lui le corps convoité qui effleura son membre gonflé de désir. Un petit râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui se colla un peu plus, accompagnant son geste d'un léger mouvement de bassin. Mouvement qui mit le jeune homme au supplice, en réclamant encore. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et commença à se mouvoir sensuellement contre Sasuke.

Ressentant de nouvelles sensations dans ce nouveau corps, là où aurait du se trouver la fierté de tout homme, sensation différente mais tout aussi envoûtante.

L'Uchiha délaissa la bouche de Naruto pour se perdre dans son cou. Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à la poitrine, explorant une des nouvelles merveilles qui lui étaient données de toucher. Lentement, il baissa son visage, embrassant et mordillant la peau brûlante, continuant sa descente, il arriva enfin devant le haut de bikini, en écarta un pan du doigt et posa ses lèvres sur l'un des petits bouts de chairs pointés dans sa direction. Un soupir de plaisir traversa la bouche de la blonde quand les dents et la langue commencèrent à jouer avec cette petite chose si sensible.

Coupé en plein milieu ? Bon j'avoue, j'ai un certain penchant pour le sadisme…. Mais léger ! Bon, petit service demandé à ceux qui auront le courage de laisser un coms, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène un peu chaude, alors besoin d'avis, qu'est ce qui cloche, que faut il améliorer, enfin tout le tralala habituel quoi.

Sinon, autre sujet, je tiens à remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragés, ça me pousse à continuer, j'écris aussi plus vite.

Bon, j'arrête la, j'ai un chap à écrire !!:


	8. Discussion, Révélation

**Chapitre 8 : Discussion, Révélation**

De son côté, Sakura en avait finit avec la partie officielle de son entretient. Toutes deux étaient maintenant confortablement assise devant la baie vitrée du bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade voyait bien que son ancienne élève était anxieuse.

« Ils sont si terrible que ça ? »

« Hein ? » Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la question.

« Sakura, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien… »

« Ne me fait pas cet affront jeune fille ! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu le dis clairement mais surtout ne me mens pas ! » Tsunade avait dit cela d'une voix calme mais assurée.

« Je ne… sais plus trop ou j'en suis… »

« Dans ce cas là, prend ton temps, je sors mon élixir de lucidité. » L'élixir étant tout simplement une jolie bouteille de saké de vingt ans d'âge légèrement parfumée à la cerise. Tsunade avait plusieurs sortes d'élixirs, du saké commun pour affronter la tonne de paperasse que Shizune lui amenait chaque jour, un saké un peu plus corsé pour les rapports de mission, un autre plus doux pour les rencontres officielles… enfin, toute sorte de sakés pour toutes les situations possibles. « L'élixir de lucidité » était réservé à Sakura, celui-ci avait plusieurs propriétés, non seulement il lui permettait d'éviter un mal de tête carabiné à l'écoute des problèmes de la jeune femme (qui soit dit en passant était très dure à suivre dans ce genre de situation) mais en plus, si elle voulais éviter de se rappeler le contenu de leur conversation, rien de plus simple : boire trois verres cul sec d'affilé et le lendemain aucun souvenir ! Juste la gueule de bois, mais pour ça aussi elle avait un remède : « le saké after ».

« Perdue à quel point ? » Lui demanda sa supérieure mais néanmoins amie.

« Au point de me demander si je suis hétéro ! »

« Aie…! » Instantanément, la blonde se servie une bonne rasade de saké, n'oubliant pas pour autant de servir la rose.

« Même sous cet aspect, il m'attire, c'est peu être même pire… »

« Et c'est ça qui te fait douter de ton orientation sexuelle ? »

« Je peux me poser des question non ? »

« C'est pas faux, mais tu le sais très bien, tu as déjà essayé et ça ne t'as pas plus. Le problème c'est Naruto, pas le fait qu'il aie deux chromosomes X. »

« Comment ? »

« Naruto pour la première fois de sa vie est vulnérable, il est celui qui veut sauver tout le monde d'habitude, celui qui fait tout pour aider les autres, celui qui se sacrifierait plutôt que de vous voir souffrir. »

« Oui ? »

« Ce que je veux te dire c'est que sa vulnérabilité le rend plus accessible, et c'est ça le problème, jamais encore ça n'était arrivé ! »

« Mais, il a déjà eu son problème d'insomnie ! »

« Et que te rappelles tu de cet épisode ? »

Maintenant, Sakura s'en rappelait, c'est pendant cet épisode qu'elle s'était vraiment rendue compte de son attachement au beau blond.

« Donc ? »

« Vous avez raison… Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Ces deux là vont finir par me tuer ! »

« Et maintenant, le deuxième problème ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sasuke ! »

« Oui, quoi Sasuke ? »

« Sakura, ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de mes deux coéquipiers ! Alors ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, je suis pas encore sénile ! »

« Amoureuse ??? »

« Tu appellerais ça comment toi ? »

« Non, …. C'est,… pas ça ! »

« Je sais très bien que tu es réfractaire à l'idée, mais vois tu un autre mot qui puisse convenir ? »

« …. »

« …. »

« … »

« Et merde ! »

« A la bonne heure ! T'as enfin comprit ! Vous en mettez du temps dans votre équipe pour vous apercevoir de chose si évidente ! »

« QUOI ? Si évidente ? »

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas si évident, tout le village l'a juste remarqué depuis longtemps ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Mais rassure toi, tu es la première de vous trois à t'en rendre compte ! »

« Quoi la première ? »

Tsunade regarda sa subordonnée avec fatigue, chercha quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais peu être lire ça ! »

La jeune femme prit le petit livre, son aspect lui disait vaguement quelque chose, lorsqu'elle lut le titre, elle comprit où elle l'avait vu : « Le paradis du batifolage, édition limitée numéro 7 »

« Et qu'est ce que ce torchon va m'apprendre ? »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça se rapproche assez de ce qui se passe. Même si tu le sais, je ne suis pas une grande fan des bouquins de ce pervers. »

« Je crois que ça fait déjà beaucoup pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Je crois aussi… »

Elle ne se rendit compte de rien pendant le chemin de retour, plongée dans ses pensées. Trop de choses venaient se bousculer dans sa tête, trop de questions.

Elle sortie de sa léthargie devant le portillon de leur maison. Elle entra dans la maison sombre, elle appela une première fois ses amis, rien, ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, elle ouvrit donc la porte du jardin.

« Sasuke !!!! Naruto !!!! »

Dans le Onsen, deux personnes se figèrent, la voix de Sakura agit immédiatement comme une douche froide, Naruto bondit, s'éloigna le plus rapidement du brun et rajustât rapidement son bikini.

Quand la kunoichi arriva devant le bassin. Elle trouva les deux autres allongés dans l'eau, chacun dans un angle du Onsen, apparemment endormis.

« Alors, on flémarde ? »

Les deux ninjas ouvrirent les yeux.

« Remarque, vous avez bien bossé. »

Sans rien dire, la blonde se releva, prit son peignoir posé sur un rocher, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Tu peux prendre ma place. »

La rose posa un regard interrogateur à l'Uchiha, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son turbulent ami de réagir ainsi. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il doit être fatigué. »

« C'est vrai, ça doit être dur pour lui de ne pas utiliser son chakra, le connaissant, il a encore du en faire trop. »

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il lui sembla voir les joues du sharingan rosir légèrement.

De retour dans la maison, Naruto s'était couché, Sasuke lui partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer, sans un bruit, la rose entra dans la chambre, prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers le Onsen.

Une heure plus tard, enfin décontractée, Sakura trouva Sasuke sur le canapé du salon, des dizaines de rouleaux éparpillés un peu partout. Elle eu la bonne surprise de s'apercevoir que le repas était prêt.

« Naruto dort toujours ? »

« Hum… »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Naruto ? »

« …. »

« Naruto, le repas est prêt. »

« Pas faim, dodo. »

La rose revint dans le salon.

« Il… Il n'a pas faim ! »

« Hun ? »

« Il a toujours faim ! »

« Laisse le se reposer si c'est ce qu'il veut, arrête de le materner, il est grand. »

Le repas se fit dans le silence, apparemment, Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur bavarde ce soir, déjà qu'en temps normal ce n'était pas son fort mais là il battait tout les record.

Pendant que le brun faisait la vaisselle (et sans se plaindre, la rose commençait à les trouver de plus en plus bizarres), la jeune femme apporta un plateau à la blonde.

« Naruto, je t'ai amené quelque chose à manger. »

La blonde se redressa doucement, mettant la main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

« Hum ? »

« Tiens. » La rose posa le plateau à ses côtés.

« Oh ? Merci… » L'Uzumaki tenta de s'asseoir, oubliant ses muscles douloureux et fit une grimace de souffrance.

« Toi, t'as trop forcé aujourd'hui. »

« Non, non, ça va très bien… »

« Je regarderais ça après que tu ais avalé quelque chose, sans Kyuubi, ton corps ne se remet pas aussi vite. »

« Non, ça va Sakura ! »

« Y'a pas de mais ! Je suis ton médecin, un point c'est tout »

Naruto savait très bien qu'il n'était pas question d'essayer de la convaincre, quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il mangea son repas le plus lentement possible mais rien n'y fit, son amie restait toujours là.

La médic-ninj passa au dessus de son ami sa main chargée de chakra.

« Bien, tu n'as rien de bien grave, juste quelques courbatures bien senties. »

« Tu vois ! »

« Reste ici, je dois avoir quelque chose dans ma trousse pour ça. »

« Mais… »

Le regard assassin qu'il reçut lui conseilla de ne plus rien dire.

La femme aux yeux verts revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit pot en terre cuite capuchonnée dans la main.

« C'est le baume d'Hinata ? »

« Oui, elle m'a apprit à le préparer, bon maintenant, tu m'enlèves ce haut, tu t'allonge sur le ventre et tu ne rechigne pas jeune fille ! »

« Suis un HOMME ! »

« Ne m'énerve pas !! »

Naruto s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, le visage flamboyant. Pourvut qu'elle ne remarque rien !

Bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'avais besoin d'un petit chap de transition donc voila. Promit, au prochain chap plus d'actions.

Remerciements tout particuliers à Ange Déchu, tipha, ledge-gc, Alatarariel fellagunt et Auctor pour leurs coms 


	9. Friction ou Passion?

**Chapitre 9 : Friction Passion ?**

Naruto était maintenant allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, Sakura assise à califourchon au dessus de lui.

La médic-ninj se frotta vigoureusement les mains afin de les réchauffer. Une fois ceci fait, elle ouvrit le petit pot en terre, une odeur de plantes, d'huile avec une légère nuance citronnée emplie la pièce. Une odeur vivifiante et paradoxalement relaxante à la fois.

La rose prit un peu de la substance grasse dans sa main gauche, la réchauffa et commença à en étaler sur le dos de la blonde.

A ce contact, l'Uzumaki frissonna, non pas que la crème fut froide, bien au contraire mais le contact des mains douces de Sakura l'électrisèrent.

Un sentiment de gêne s'y mêla, quelques heures auparavant il était dans les bras de Sasuke et sans l'intervention de la jeune femme, la situation déjà bien avancée serait allée beaucoup plus loin. La culpabilité le prit à la gorge, se sentant sale, l'impression d'avoir trahi son amie se faisant de plus en plus présente. Il ne méritait pas l'affection et l'attention de cette douce créature qui prenait soin de lui.

Sakura avait toujours aimé le beau brun et il s'était promit de leur laisser le champ libre une fois que l'un des deux se serait révélé.

L'homme au sharingan ne pouvait l'aimer lui, ce qui s'était passé était seulement du à un affreux concours de circonstances. La diète sexuelle imposée depuis le début de leur mission et sa prolongation en revenant avait réveillé les hormones du jeune homme.

Les derniers évènements étaient survenus uniquement à cause de sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle.

« Naruto ! Détend toi, je n'arriverai à rien si tu te contracte autant ! »

« Gomen… »

« Pas grave.. »

La blonde essaya de faire se que lui demandait son amie. Il décida de crever l'abcès le plus vite possible avec son coéquipier. Tout ceci était du à un malheureux concours de circonstance. Il enfouirait au plus profond de son coeur les sentiments faisant rage à l'intérieur celui ci. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il retenait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour les deux autres que ça ne ferait que rajouter un peu plus dans le sac des non dit. Mieux valait récolter quelques ulcères plutôt que de briser leur équipe et de les perdre tout les deux. Il n'y survivrait pas. C'était un mal pour un pire.

La décision prise, il se laissa aller aux soins des mains expertes, les doigts fin effleuraient, pétrissaient, pinçaient ses muscles endoloris, passant sur sa colonne, engloutissant ses fines omoplates, serraient sa taille. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand les doigts blancs chatouillèrent doucement la naissance de sa poitrine.

Ce simple gémissement fit monter le rouge aux joues de la rose. Avoir son ami ainsi à sa merci lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance. Elle se re-concentra sur son œuvre, souleva la lourde chevelure dorée pour dégager la nuque ambrée.

Mais elle interrompit son geste, la stupeur pouvait se lire sur les traits fins de son visage.

« C'est,… c'est finit. »

Sans un mot, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre, la blonde elle, trop absorbée par les sensations ne s'aperçut de rien et lâcha un ronronnement de plaisir.

La porte fermée, la jeune femme se retourna vers son autre coéquipier, toujours absorbé par le contenu de ses parchemins.

La colère se peint sur le visage de la kunoichi, elle se planta devant Sasuke, mettant son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle prit la direction du jardin, traversa la cuisine le plus silencieusement possible, s'engouffra entre les hauts arbres et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle n'était plus à portée de voix de la maison.

Le brun, qu'en à lui, n'avait pas réussit une seule seconde à se concentrer sur sa lecture, trop chamboulé par les derniers évènements. Trop de questions, trop peu de réponses. Non pas que ça ne lui ait pas plus, bien au contraire, et s'était ça le problème. Il ne pouvait empêcher la chaleur prendre possession de son corps quand les images du Onsen lui revenaient en tête. Son cerveau et son enveloppe charnelle en total désaccord, il ne pouvait, ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Lui, le dernier des Uchiha se devait de reconstruire son clan. Même si le blond était maintenant une blonde, Naruto n'en demeurait pas moins homme.

Le ténébreux était de plus en plus perdu, Sakura d'un côté, celle qui l'avait envoûté tout comme l'Uzumaki, et son meilleur ami pour qui son cœur battait aussi même si il luttait.

Lorsque la rose s'isola avec la blonde, ce fut pire. Et si Naruto lui avouait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il était de notoriété publique que le blond ne savait pas mentir, enfin, pas à eux.

Le cœur rongé par l'angoisse, il se cola à la porte pour écouter se qui se disait, ce qu'il était résolut à faire le dégoûtait. Espionner les deux autres, quelle marque de confiance !

Heureusement, rien de compromettant n'avait été dit. Il se reprit sa place sur le sofa dés qu'il entendit Sakura sortir et fit comme si de rien était, soulagé.

Mais quand la jeune femme se plantât devant lui, le regard noir et lui intima l'ordre de la rejoindre, l'angoisse reprit sa place.

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain, l'attitude qu'elle adoptait ne présageait rien de bon. Elle fit volte face et le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais autant se lancer en premier, peut être pourrait il éviter le pire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« ET TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER ? »

« …. »

« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI ? »

«Quoi ? » Le cœur du brun commence à battre plus fort même si il n'y laisse rien paraître.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Que vient faire un suçon sur le cou de Naruto ??? Et ne me dit pas que c'est un bleu ! Je suis médic-ninj ! Je sais faire la différence ! »

« Et alors ? » Merde ! Les pensées s'embrouillent.

« Et alors ??? Vous n'étiez que tout les deux ici ! Que dois je en conclure ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me prend pas pour une conne… »

« …. »

« …. »

« J'y crois pas !! COMMENT as-tu put ? C'est Naruto merde !! Si t'as les hormones qui travaille, va dans un bar à pute ! »

Quoi ? Sakura se permettait de lui parler comme ça ! D'accord, Inner Saku était derrière, mais quand même ! Et depuis quand elle défendait ce baka ?

La jalousie commença à prendre le dessus, c'était lui qu'elle défendait ! Pas l'autre.

« Putain ! Sasuke ! T'es prés à tout foutre en l'air à cause d'un trop plein de testostérone ! Et les sentiments t'y as pensé? »

Là, le brun n'arrive pas à répondre, perdu. Toutes les pensées qu'il s'était ressassé lui revinrent.

Le silence s'installa, lui totalement désemparé, en mode off. Elle, de plus en plus apeurée face à son attitude.

« … »

« …. »

« …. »

«…. »

« …. »

« Oh, non,… ne me dit pas que… »

« …. »

« Sasuke… »

« Laisse moi. »

« Non. »

Il leva vers elle des yeux emplit d'une colère froide, honteux mais aussi furieux de laisser son trouble paraître, lui si maître de ses émotions.

« Qu'est ce que… Tu,… y'a des sentiments ? »

Devant l'air désemparé de sa coéquipière, sa rage s'atténua un peu. Mais comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ne pouvait s'avouer ? Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

« Sakura »

« Que ressens tu pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » C'était sorti sans qu'il n'y puisse vraiment rien, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réaliser ce que ça voulait dire.

…..

…..

…..

« Ca, ça va détruire l'équipe…. »

La fureur reprit le dessus, pour lui, c'était un coup bas. Lui qui avait toujours tout étouffé pour ne pas les briser. LA phrase qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

« Et si on parlait de toi ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Tu le dévores des yeux ! T'es jalouse et…… lourde… Regarde toi avant de critiquer ! »

Pour elle aussi, ce fut les mots de trop, et pour les mêmes raisons.

« MOI ? Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus à nouvel ordre ! »

« Mais t'en crève d'envie ! » Le sharingan s'était approché de la kunoichi, le visage tendu et flamboyant, tout deux se défiaient du regard.

« Comment OSES TU ? Tu ne sais rien ! Ne me fait pas de reproche ! C'est toi qui menaces tout ! »

« Si je me souviens bien, tu en pinçais pour moi à une époque ? » Il se fit plus menaçant.

« C'était il y a longtemps… » Surtout ne pas laisser paraître le trouble qui faisait rage en elle, continuer à soutenir son regard.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Sans prévenir, il lui enserrât violement là taille et posa rageusement ses lèvres sur les sienne. Elle essaya de le repousser au début, luttant contre la férocité de l'assaut et surtout contre elle-même.

Le ténébreux se fit plus tendre mais non moins passionné, la rose céda.

Les sens prirent le dessus, la passion leur fit perdre le fil. Les mains se perdirent.

Mais la séparation eu quand même lieu….

Sans un mot, il repartit à l'intérieur, tout deux totalement débousolés….


	10. Grève!

**Chapitre 10 : Grève !!!!!**

_Cher lecteurs, nous nous excusons pour l'interruption momentanée de la fics. Ceci est malheureusement indépendant de notre volonté, pour cause : problème technique…_

Une voix dans le lointain :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le problème technique !! »

_Nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour.._

« Lâchez moi vous deux !!! Tu m'as entendu espèce d'auteur de M…ggrq…ez »

L'importun fut bâillonné.

Moi : « Merci Naruto ! »

« Il devient de plus en plus ingérable au fil des fics que tu écris, il en est même venu à se jeter sur moi et Sakura-chan !!! »

« Mdf…frg..gfds… »

« C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR SE METTRE EN GRÈVE !!! »

« Noa-sama, il n'a pas été épargné non plus…. Faut l'excuser. »

« Sakura, qui aime bien châtie bien… »

« Grrnfdx…gdq..dgd.. »

« Je crois qu'il veux dire quelque chose.. »

Une jeune femme rousse s'avance vert l'insupportable.

« Je consens à te rendre la parole et à te libérer par la même occasion à condition que Monsieur se calme ! Et si tu ne le fait pas, rappelle toi que je peux très bien écrire une nouvelle fics où tu roucouleras avec Itachi…. COMPRIS ? »

La menace eut l'air de faire son effet et le brun furibond se figea, blanc comme un linge.

« Vu que tu as l'air d'avoir comprit… Naruto, tu peux le lâcher ! Mais, …enlève lui donc son kunai pour plus de sûreté. »

« Bon, pourquoi Monsieur Dark Uchiha s'est mit en grève ? »

« J'en ai marre de me faire malmener ! Non mais ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiha ! Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça ! »

« Oh !!! Tu t'énerves pour si peu ? »

« Quoi si peu ? Dans ta première fics je me fais torturer par deux Uzumakis, tu me vole ma vengeance et maintenant tu me fait passer pour un gentil qui réfrène ses sentiments pour le bien de l'équipe !! Tu t'es endormies quand tu as lus le manga ou quoi ? OU t'as vu que j'étais gentil ? »

« Par contre, j'avais pas mit loin pour le mauvais caractère… »

La jeune femme se retourna vers les deux autres, ne faisant plus fit du perturbateur.

« Et comment pouvez vous le supporter vous deux ? Franchement, on ne se demande même plus pourquoi il survit depuis trois ans chez Orochimaru, ils ont tout les deux un caractère de merde ! »

« Moi je l'ai toujours dit que ce prétentieux n'était qu'un baka ! »

« Naruto !! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Et tu m'as promit de le ramener. »

« Et merde ! »

« Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'était pas là ! »

« ET TOI ARRETE DE MONTER SUR TES GRANDS CHEVAUX !!! LE MANGA S'APPELLE NARUTO ET PAS SASUKE POUR INFO !! ALORS UN PEU MOLO SUR LE COMPLEXE DE SUPÉRIORITÉ !!!! »

Des flammes pouvaient se voir dans les yeux de l'auteur en herbe.

«Elle est presque plus flippante que Tsunade-sama… »

« Baka, calme toi, elle pourrait me créer une sœur jumelle qui passerait son temps à te torturer et te faire passer pour un imbécile. »

« ELLE L'A DÉJÀ FAIT !!! »

« Gloups ! Oublié…. »

« Bon, vous deux, repartez dans vos chap respectifs, j'ai rien à vous reprocher. Naruto, bon boulot comme toujours. Sakura, tu repasseras quand même dans mon bureau à l'occasion, quelques petits trucs à régler…

Je me charge de ramener ce prétentieux au bercail. »

La rose et le blond repartirent donc, l'un avec un sourire éblouissant et l'autre un peu plus anxieuse.

« A nous deux ! »

« …. »

« Ne me fait pas ta tête des mauvais jours ! Ca marche pas sur moi ! Tu oublies trop vite que j'en vois des bien pire tous les jours ! »

« … »

« Bon, je sais, j'ai été un peu vache, mais faut bien te faire comprendre ce qu'est l'humilité même si c'est à grand coup de baffes dans la tronche. Si tu arrêtes ta « grève » je te promets de super jutsus dans ma fics un et une happy end pour la deux sans trop casser ton image. Content mon petit Uchiha ? »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il me dit que tu vas tenir ta promesse ? »

« Moi ! »

« …. »

« Allez, Sasuke ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas continuer mes fics sans toi ! Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fait le pour le public ! Il n'attend que ça ! (Citation volée mais ai pas pu m'en empêcher) »

« Je sais que je suis en train de me faire avoir »

_Cher lecteur, merci d'avoir bien voulu patienter, dans quelques instants, la suite du programme. (Enfin, quand l'auteur aura récupéré son quota de sommeil)._


	11. Méditation et livre pervers

**Chapitre 11 : Méditation et livre pervers**

La journée qui suivit fut l'une des plus paisibles qu'ils n'aient jamais passé, enfin, seulement en apparence. Car si on grattait un peu sous la surface, qu'on regardait d'un peu plus prés chaque protagonistes, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'une tension quasi électrique flottait dans l'air.

Deux personnes en évitaient une troisième. Sakura et Naruto ne pouvaient regarder leur coéquipier en face, pour à peu prés les mêmes raisons.

La fleur ne pouvait soutenir le regard ombrageux à cause de l'épisode du jardin et de sa connaissance de l'épisode « Onsen ».

La blonde était fortement perturbée par l'épisode du bain, elle voulait éclaircir les choses au plus vite mais la présence de sa coéquipière chamboulait ses projets, de plus son sentiment de culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus croissant.

Quand au brun, la seule chose qu'il désirait au monde était de s'éloigner quelque heures pour faire le point. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite et trop loin. C'était lui qui avait provoqué l'enchaînement infernal de la veille.

Le souhait de tous fut exaucé lorsque Kakashi vint leur rendre visite en début d'après midi. L'Uchiha sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser avec son ancien sensei.

Les kunoichi poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma sur les deux ninjas. Petit gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu et toutes deux se lancèrent un regard gêné.

La culpabilité de la blonde s'accrut encore, elle n'avait pas pu éclaircir les choses avec Sasuke et elle ne pouvait plus croiser le regard de sa coéquipière sans avoir la dérangeante impression d'être la personne la plus abominable qu'il soit.

Naruto partit s'isoler dans un coin du jardin, assise sous un arbre, elle cala son dos cintre le tronc, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et plongea dans la méditation.

Elle ne faisait pas ça de gaieté de cœur, n'étant pas de nature à être prédisposé à ce genre d'exercice en temps normal alors maintenant…

Il (avant d'avoir deux protubérances mammaires développées sur le torse) avait pourtant dû se plier à ça quand il avait eu de petits problèmes d'insomnie deux ans auparavant. Il était sur le point de maîtriser totalement Kyuubi et le démon n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord. Le renard ne pouvait se manifester quand le jeune homme était conscient profitait de son temps de sommeil pour saper les défenses du blond.

Les attaques du démon étaient d'autant plus dévastatrices car le jeune homme luttait quotidiennement contre les pulsions qui l'attiraient vers ses deux coéquipiers.

Les songes du blond furent peuplés de cauchemar, lui faisant revivre les pires moments de sa vie, y ajoutant aussi les souvenirs du bijuu, souvenirs bien entendu les plus sanglants.

L'Uzumaki avaient eu un mal fou à faire revenir les choses à la normale, pendant cette période, il était devenu très nerveux, ne dormait presque plus et sa plus grande peur était de succomber en présence des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Etrangement, rien de ce qu'il redoutait ne s'était produit et il en était encore surprit vu qu'il était encore plus angoissé en compagnie des deux autres.

La seule personne à qui il avait parlé de son problème était l'Hokage, c'est elle-même qui lui avait conseillé de pratiquer la méditation.

Aujourd'hui, elle se remettait à cette pratique, ses nuits redevenaient agitées, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette difficulté refaisait surface. Ses nuits redevenaient difficiles. Peut être était ce dû au jutsu dont elle avait été victime.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait que cette solution. Etait ce un bon signe ? Signe que le démon guérissait ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, cet effet secondaire la troublait totalement.

Ses relations avec le démon s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Ils avaient bataillé pendant prés de dix huit ans pour le contrôle de son corps, et quand le blond avait gagné, la réaction du renard avait été surprenante.

Il avait enfin accepté sa défaite, avouant même à Naruto que si il devait être enfermé, il préférait que la personne qui lui servait d'hôte soit forte.

Kyuubi savait maintenant que le seul moyen de sortir était l'Akatsuki ; mais là le démon était inflexible : Jamais il ne laisserait ces malades se servir de lui ou qui que soit d'autre, à part Naruto.

La lutte si longue terminée, le neuf queues s'était un peu plus ouvert. Il avait apprit à apprécier l'Uzumaki, lui aussi avait un tempérament fort. Même si le blond avait vécut la souffrance, bien plus que la moyenne aurait pu supporter, jamais il n'avait renoncé. Ils en étaient venus à se respecter.

Naruto était convaincu que les difficultés qu'il rencontrait n'étaient pas dues à une volonté du goupil, mais c'était quand même là.

La blonde ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

De son côté, Sakura était soulagée de ne pas à avoir à affronter la sexy méta. L'angoisse allait en grandissant, ce qui s'était passé la veille la troublait au plus au point. Cela voulait il dire que les deux personnes auxquelles elle était le plus attachée allaient dépasser le cap de l'amitié ? Comment allait elle réagir si Sasuke et Naruto se mettaient ensemble ? Pourrait elle le supporter ? Arriverait elle à les laisser consommer leur bonheur sans leur montrer à quel point ça lui serait difficile ?

Et comment interpréter le baiser de la veille ? Le brun l'avait embrassé, sur le coup de la colère, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. C'était moins rare qu'avec Naruto mais quand l'Uchiha était revenu, elle avait adopté un comportement différent.

La gourde qui le suivait partout en criant des « Sasuke-kun » et qui lui lançait des œillades enflammées avait disparut.

Elle n'avait plus peur de se monter tel qu'elle était vraiment. Ca avait aussi amélioré leur relation.

Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

La rose essaya de calmer son esprit, elle repensa aux paroles de la légendaire et parti prendre le livre de poche dans sa sacoche. : « Le paradis du batifolage, édition limitée numéro 7 » à quoi pouvait bien penser l'Hokage pour lui donner une feuille de choux pareille ?

Mais si Tsunade lui avait conseillé de le lire, il devait y avoir une raison, bien qu'excentrique, la femme lui avait toujours donné de bon conseil.

Sans grande joie, elle s'isola dans la chambre.

Elle se cala confortablement dans son futon, un pli soucieux contracter son visage, lire ce genre de livre lui rappelait un peu trop Kakashi et bien qu'elle fut longtemps intrigué par les lectures de son sensei, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lever un des nombreux voiles des mystères du ninja copieur.

Elle ouvrit le petit livre vert, à bien y regarder, celui-ci ne devait pas être tout neuf, pourtant la date de parution n'était pas si vielle que ça, il datait de l'an passé. Le manuscrit portait pourtant les marques d'une utilisation fréquente.

Elle commença donc sa lecture, les premières pages ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose, une vague histoire de trois amis d'enfance qui depuis leur préadolescence vivaient dans le même pensionnat, mais plus le récit avançait, plus son visage se décomposa. Sa tête passa part diverse teintes, du blanc cadavérique, le jaune nauséeux, le vert colère et le rouge carmin.

A la moitié, ses mains commencèrent à trembler, cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'elle avait débuté.

Naruto revint de sa séance, légèrement plus en paix, elle rentra dans la maison, ne trouvant pas sa coéquipière dans les pièces principales, la blonde se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle toqua, ne recevant pas de réponse, elle franchit le pas de la porte.

La fleur était bien là, figée, tenant un livre entre ses mains, la jointure de ses doigts blanchies. La mine de la jeune femme était contractée dans une expression de stupeur.

La blonde l'interpella plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit, aucune réaction.

Inquiète, la sexy méta s'approcha de son amie. La surprise pu se lire quand elle découvrit la nature de la lecture de son amie.

« Et bien Sakura, t'as piqué le livre de Kakashi ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, le malaise s'amplifia.

« Sakura ? »

Naruto prit le livre et desserra la poigne de fer qui maintenait le bloc de feuille de papier, il posa le livre à terre. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus rien dans les mains, celles-ci demeuraient figées dans la même position.

« Sakura ? SAKURA-CHAN ! »

Devenus adultes, l'Uzumaki n'utilisait plus le suffixe pour désigner son amie, ça revenait seulement quand il était gagné par l'émotion ou qu'il s'inquiétait.

La rose connaissait le petit travers de son coéquipier, et il semblerait que ce fut ce qui la ramena sur terre.

Les yeux verts perdirent leur fixité, le regard s'emplit d'effroi et les larmes commencèrent à refluer.

Un crie étranglé se perdit dans sa gorge et elle porta une main à son cou.

La blonde était totalement paniquée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa coéquipière était dans cet état.

« Sakura-chan, regarde moi ! REGARDE MOI ! »

La jeune Haruno s'exécuta, elle posa ses yeux remplit de détresse sur Naruto et commença à sangloter. La blonde la prit dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de faire face.

« Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis le moi, Sakura ? »

« Co.. comment a-t-il pu ?3

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ce livre… il… Jiraiya s'est servi de nous… pour son bouquin ignoble… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce livre, il nous a prit comme modèle pour l'écrire ! »


	12. Crise d'angoisse

**Chapitre 12 : Crise d'angoisse…**

Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous l'accorde….

Naruto était plus paniquée que jamais, tout d'abord Sakura semblait en état de choc, et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ne lui laissait présager rien de bon.

Les livres de son ancien sensei avaient une réputation plus que douteuse, et savoir que ce pervers s'était inspiré d'eux pour écrire une de ses « œuvres poétiques » n'avait rien de rassurant.

La blonde décida de mettre ce problème de côté, enfin pour le moment du moins, la priorité était de calmer Sakura, ensuite, Jiraiya avait vraiment intérêt à ne pas être à moins de cinquante kilomètres de là !

Naruto poussa du pied le petit bouquin vert, malheureusement, sa coéquipière remarqua son geste et porta son attention dans cette direction. Aussitôt qu'elle vit l'objet de ses souffrances, elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables, des sanglots étouffants résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Mais la situation s'aggrava très rapidement. La rose lâcha son amie, se recroquevilla, serra ses genoux entre ses bras et commença à se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière et se mit à haleter.

Une crise d'angoisse postérieure à un choc émotionnel trop violent, voilà ce qu'elle lui faisait !

La blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Pire ! Elle commençait à suer à grosse gouttes !

L'Uzumaki avait déjà vu ce genre de comportements pendant ses misions, quand ils retrouvaient une personne qui avait subit de gros dégâts émotionnels, décès, viol, et encore bien d'autre choses aussi déplaisantes. Mais c'était Sakura qui prenait les choses en mains dans ces cas là.

Elle se souvint de ce que la rose faisait et prit sa décision.

« Sakura, je sais que tu vas me détester mais je peux pas faire autrement. »

La blonde prit la petite chose fragile dans ses bras, la kunoichi se laissa faire, ayant autant de réflexes qu'une poupée de chiffons. Naruto calla le corps mou contre sa poitrine, et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Elle déposa son précieux fardeau sous la douche, releva la jeune femme et la maintint dos au mur carrelé. Le corps de la jeune femme n'avait aucune contenance, ses yeux étaient maintenant complètement vitreux. Si la blonde la lâchait, la jeune Haruno s'effondrerait lamentablement

Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se cola contre la femme aux yeux verts. Le corps pâle fut prit d'un soubresaut quand le liquide frais entra en contact avec sa peau. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent mais ce que regardait Naruto était les yeux de sa coéquipière, y guettant la moindre réaction.

Les pupilles émeraude s'écarquillèrent, la peur y reprit place, elle poussa la blonde avec force, ce qui quand on connaît la jeune femme n'est pas un euphémisme, celle-ci s'encastra dans le mur d'en face.

Naruto se releva, un peu sonnée, elle reporta instantanément son attention sur Sakura, celle-ci était maintenant à quatre pattes, le corps tendu et la tête basse, vomissant allègrement sur le sol froid. Une fois le contenu de son estomac répandu, elle se releva en titubant, se plaça sous le filet d'eau fraîche et avala puis recracha plusieurs fois le liquide, chassant ainsi le goût acre.

Elle posa ensuite son front mouillé contre le carrelage de la douche, la tête lui tournait, l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons, un étau de fer lui enserrait la poitrine, elle essaya d'inspirer plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit, privée d'oxygène, elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le dallage mouillé.

La blonde agit rapidement, posa sa main sous les narines de la rose… aucun souffle. Arrêt respiratoire, terme souvent entendu de la bouche même de la médic-ninj.

Angoisse, brouillard, gestes mécaniques, boule au creux du ventre et terreur difficile à maîtriser… Tout en un quart de seconde, la blonde souleva le menton pâle, pinça le nez fin et insuffla deux bouffées d'air tiède dans la gorge immobile.

La main gauche se posa sur la carotide, une pulsation. Un problème de moins, le cœur continuait à fonctionner correctement.

Le bouche à bouche reprit, les secondes interminables, depuis combien de temps était elle comme ça ? Moins d'une minute ? Une demi heure ?

Aucune idée… Les gestes automatiques s'enchaînaient, inspirer, insuffler, contrôler la présence d'un pou.

La rage, l'angoisse, la volonté implacable, tout mélangé :

« Putain ! Sakura ! REVIENT ! »

La poitrine se soulève, l'air s'engouffre enfin par lui-même dans les poumons de la kunoichi. Elle ne reprit pas conscience mais respirait de nouveau.

La blonde se relâcha enfin, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle bascula en arrière, le dos vite bloqué par le mur derrière elle. Une douleur se répandit dans son épaule, là où son corps était entré en contact avec la paroi de la salle d'eau, quand Sakura l'avait envoyé valdinguer.

Assise, dos au mur, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux mouillés se rabattirent sur son visage, de petites gouttes d'eaux tombèrent au sol, larmes ou fruit de sa chevelure de blé ?

Elle se redressa enfin, prit quelques serviettes de bain et entreprit de sécher son amie. Lui retira ses vêtements trempés et lui passa un peignoir de bain en éponge.

La blonde souleva la rose, la blotti dans le creux de ses bras, son épaule se réveilla durement mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle amena son précieux chargement jusqu'à la chambre, installa confortablement la jeune femme dans son futon, la tête relevée par quelques coussins, facilitant ainsi sa respiration.

Sasuke était sur l'une des nombreuses aires d'entraînement qui bordait le village de la feuille. La chevelure mêlée, le corps en sueur et ses vêtements avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

« Stop, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il est temps de rentrer. »

Le ninja copieur n'était pas en meilleur état, et l'environnement autour d'eux avait fortement souffert de la présence des deux ninjas.

« Encore un peu. »

« Sasuke, je ne suis pas comme Naruto, je n'ai pas une réserve de chakra illimitée, il faut que j'en garde un peu, j'ai une mission importante demain. »

L'allusion à son coéquipier assombrit les yeux rouge sang, le brun désactiva son sharingan mais la lueur demeura.

« Hn.. »

Les deux hommes avaient dépassé leur limite depuis longtemps déjà mais leur fierté respective ne souffrait d'aucun manquement. Quand ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation, c'était toujours Kakashi qui sonnait l'arrêt de la séance, habitude prise depuis les débuts de l'équipe sept. Etant le sensei, c'était lui qui devait fixer les règles. Et en temps normal, le brun n'allait pas à l'encontre des décisions prises par celui-ci.

Pourtant, il avait manifesté son désir de continuer malgré les paroles de l'argenté.

Le ninja copieur fut un peu surprit mais surtout inquiété, il voyait bien que son ancien élève était dans un état similaire au sien mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

Quelque chose le tourmentait, ça il en avait la conviction. Il avait pu observer ce genre de comportement quand le blond et le brun s'affrontaient, un palliatif aux sentiments ambigus que les deux garçons ressentaient, ne s'arrêtant que quand l'un des deux était trop amoché pour poursuivre. Les seuls qu'ils arrivaient encore berner étaient eux même et Sakura, mais là aussi, c'était par ce que la jeune femme était elle aussi au nœud du problème.

Kakashi avait comprit que la cohabitation ne serait pas facile pour la petite troupe, tous avaient bien vu que ces trois là crevaient d'envies les uns pour les autres, mais autant s'arracher un œil, voir les deux. Ces entêtés restaient obstinément aveugles à l'évidence.

Tout cela tournait dans la tête de l'homme aux yeux dépareillés, si le brun était dans cet état, quelque chose avait du arriver. Mais quoi ? Tant de possibilités, tant d'incertitudes.

En plus, le jeune homme n'était pas loquace, encore avec Naruto, il aurait pu retirer quelques informations, mais avec l'Uchiha ? Voir le jeune homme déballer ses sentiments était au même niveau de probabilité que de voir Tsunade arrête de boire du saké. Donc proche de zéro…

« Vient, on va manger, c'est moi qui offre. »

Le sourcil du brun se releva, Kakashi ne payait presque jamais, à moins d'une occasion très particulière, mais ce n'était pas son anniversaire et il n'avait pas reçut de promotion.

Le ninja copieur l'emmena dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus reculé des lieux courants où les ninjas avaient l'habitude de se restaurer. Le petit bouiboui se trouvait à la périphérie du village, sur les hauteurs de Konoha. Le charme du lieu tenait à une simple petite chose, sa vue: En contre-pied se dessinait le village caché du pays du feu avec une vue imprenable sur la falaise des Hokages.

Ils s'installèrent à la petite table se trouvant à l'extérieur et passèrent leur commande.

Un silence lourd s'installa pendant qu'ils attendaient leur pitance, le brun était sur ses gardes, il sentait bien que le ninja voulait lui parler de quelque chose mais il n'était pas disposer à aborder certains sujets.

Le brouillard qui obscurcissait son cerveau depuis la veille ne s'était toujours pas dissipé, la séance d'entraînement lui avait permis d'évacuer en partie sa frustration, assez pour ne pas exploser dans les vingt quatre heures suivante, mais le gros du problème subsistait.

Ne voulant pas donner au ninja copieur la moindre ouverture, il se perdit dans la contemplation du panorama.

Kakashi n'était pas dupe, au fil des années, il avait acquit quelques notions en langage Uchihesque. Bien sur, ce n'avait pas été sans mal et son sharingan lui avait été d'une grande utilité.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment déceler les secrètes du dernier descendant des Uchiha grâce à ses dires, le jeune homme était beaucoup trop maître de lui-même pour que sa syntaxe le trahisse. Mais si on se concentrait sur son comportement, sur les légères et infimes variations de son visage, les expressions de ses yeux, son rythme cardiaque ou encore son langage corporel, on pouvait faire quelques minces estimations.

Ce que son œil carmin lui avait révélé aujourd'hui était que son ancien élève était en proie à une grande confusion et il en mettrait sa main au feu, une confusion sentimentale de surcroît.

L'argenté le savait depuis bien longtemps, c'était courut d'avance, la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient ses élèves ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment, elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop prolongée à son goût.

A leur place, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait grillé un fusible, mais là n'était pas la question.

L'Uchiha était au bord de la rupture, et ça il l'avait comprit.

Le brun prit ses baguettes, les sépara et piocha dans le plat.

« C'est… »

« Bon, je sais. »

Le ninja copieur lui lança un sourire entendu.

«Je ne comprend pas que ce lieu ne soit pas plus fréquenté. »

« Hé hé ! C'est pour ça que je n'y amène presque personne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu y amènes Naruto, je ne le prendrais pas mal, il appréciera certainement la vue. »

A la nomination de son meilleur ami, le brun se recrispa, son attention avait été quelque peut détournée depuis qu'ils s'étaient installé, il avait même réussit à oublier quelques instants l'effroyable souvenir. Mais ce simple mot faisait resurgir toutes ses angoisses.

Et il faut bien le dire, à part avoir réussit à se défouler, il en était toujours au même point…

Kakashi lui avait bien vu que le brun serrait les mâchoires, il décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

« Pas trop dur de vivre sous le même toi que les deux plus belles femmes de Konoha ? »

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Après Kiba, vous ! »

« A ce propos vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte tout les trois ! Il en a encore pour deux semaines d'hospitalisation, Ino n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère ! »

« Il l'avait cherché… »

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet. »

Sasuke adressa un regard interrogateur à l'argenté.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu un preux chevalier ? »

« ? »

« Tu les laisses toujours régler leurs problèmes, c'est la première fois que tu prends leur défense. »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas.. »

« Peut être. »

« ….. »

« Un conseil quand même. »

« …. »

« Crevez l'abcès. »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps, vous allez finir par faire une connerie. »

«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Tension sexuelle ! »

A ces mots le visage de l'Uchiha prit une mignonne coloration grenat.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ??? »

« Oh ! Désolé, t'es pas encore au courant ! Laisse moi t'expliquer, alors, y'a les abeilles qui vont butiner les petites fleurs et puis…. »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! »

« C'est bon. » L'homme aux yeux vairons esquissa un sourire, il adorait le mettre en colère.

« Je sais très bien que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, tout comme les deux autres. Mais si tu ne veux pas que ça finisse mal, va les voir. »


	13. L’envol du pervers au clair de Lune

**Chapitre 13 : L'envol du pervers au clair de Lune**

_Avant de commencer, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fics et qui m'ont laissé de si gentil coms ! Vraiment, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que son travail est apprécié !_

_Il y a un truc qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, c'est l'idée qu'un des trois va mourir… Roh ! Non, je suis pas aussi sadique, en faire crever un me faciliterai le boulot c'est certain, parce qu'une relation à trois en plus avec trois personnes aux personnalités si extrêmes est difficile à rendre crédible, mais bon, la solution de facilité n'est définitivement pas mon amie ! Je vais rester avec le compliqué, lui il m'aime au moins._

_Il est vrai que je n'édite pas très souvent ici en ce moment, je vais rattraper un peu mon retard, donc le chapitre 13 maintenant et le 14 ce week-end !_

_Petite Annonce aussi, si vous aimez cette fics, vous aimerez sûrement ma nouvelle fics « Au-delà des apparences » (je fais de la pub ? Moi ? Que nini ! Ou si peu)…_

…

…

…

Les deux hommes firent le chemin du retour silencieusement, l'un avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, pour l'autre, toute une myriade de questions assaillait son esprit déjà confus. Ils franchirent le petit portillon de fer forgé au moment où le soleil se couchait, donnant au ciel un aspect sanguin.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, la porte de la chambre à couché entrouverte.

Lorsque Naruto entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, elle jeta un regard soucieux à la jeune femme endormie à côté d'elle. Celle-ci dormait maintenant profondément, à regret, la blonde se leva, déterminée, elle poussa d'une main les différents parchemins étalés autour d'elle et prit le petit livre vert au creux de sa main.

Le brun et l'argenté furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent l'Uzumaki sortir de la chambre, celle-ci leur fit signe de garder le silence en mettant son index devant ses lèvres et leur intima l'ordre de la suivre dans la cuisine.

L'attitude de la blonde était des plus inquiétante, on pouvait déterminer les émotions de Naruto grâce aux expressions qu'abhorrait son regard. Et aujourd'hui, on pouvait y voir une colère froide ainsi qu'une volonté à toute épreuve. Rare étaient les occasions ou les yeux bleus lançaient ce genre d'éclairs, mais une chose était sure, quelque chose s'était passé, des plus inquiétantes, et la jeune femme allait passer à l'action.

Elle leur montra le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

« Mais ! C'est mon livre ! » En effet, Tsunade avait confisqué celui-ci au ninja copieur il y a quelques temps déjà, elle en avait plus qu'assez que le juunin porte plus d'attention à ce torchon qu'à ses paroles pendant les réunions.

« Vous étiez au courant !!!! » La blonde n'éleva pas la voix, par peur de réveiller son amie, mais la tonalité employée résonnait de rage contenue.

« Oups, faut que j'y ailles ! »

« Vous ne bougez pas ! Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler, on verra ça plus tard. »

« Dobe, tu m'expliques »

Naruto expliqua tout aux deux ninjas, le contenu du livre, la crise d'angoisse, la réanimation…

Sasuke sentit lui aussi l'aiguillon de son courroux le piquer vivement, par la faute de ce pervers, sa coéquipière avait faillit y passer.

« Putain ! Vous n'auriez pas pu nous prévenir ! »

« Sasuke, calme toi, on s'occupera de lui plus tard, on en a besoin pour le moment. »

L'épouvantail souffla de soulagement, même si il savait que ce répit n'était qu'illusoire.

« Kakashi, vous aller envoyer Pakun chercher la vielle pour qu'elle examine Sakura, vous la veillerez jusqu'à son arrivée. »

« Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Mettre les pendules à l'heure ! Sasuke, suit moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Depuis quand tu as besoin de moi Teme ? » Le brun n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, que son coéquipier lui demande de l'aide était si rare !

« Depuis que j'ai plus le droit de me servir de mon chakra, même si ça me fait mal au cul de te le demander. »

Le ninja copieur fit son invocation et envoya son chien effectuer sa mission, pendant ce temps, la blonde disparut quelques instant dans la chambre et ressortit avec plusieurs parchemins. Elle expliqua son plan à son coéquipier, tout deux abhorraient maintenant un sourire machiavélique, si il y a une chose pour laquelle était doué le brun, c'était la vengeance. Et pour la blonde c'était l'imagination.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, la jeune femme partie se changer, elle revint rapidement, revêtue d'un long manteau noir, lui arrivant aux chevilles et fermé par une fermeture éclair jusque sous le menton.

Deux silhouettes sombres sautaient silencieusement de toits en toits.

Toutes deux en marche vers un objectif commun, il n'avait pas été très difficile de découvrir où l'odieux pervers se trouvait, le Onsen de Konoha faisait une nocturne tout les week-ends, et en ce samedi soir, si l'ermite pervers était à Konoha, il ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs.

Les deux ombres s'arrêtèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, un personnage massif regardait béatement au travers d'une longue vue, un filet de bave s'écrasant sur un tas de feuille posé sur ses genoux.

Le plan était plein rodé, dans une dizaine de minute, les sources chaudes allaient fermer, c'était à ce moment précis que leur plan entrerait en action. Les deux ninjas se lancèrent un regard entendu, le brun regarda une dernière fois un des rouleaux qu'ils avaient prit avant de partir. Ceci fait, il hocha la tête en direction de son vis-à-vis.

« Sas'ke, dépêche, faut que j'y aille avant qu'il ne se casse. »

Le brun fit quelques signes et fit apparaître un clone à ses côtés, une fois celui-ci apparut, il lui fit subir un henge.

« Grouille toi Dobe. »

Le clone et Naruto disparurent dans la nuit.

Jiraiya se redressa lentement, les jeunes femmes étaient sorties du bassin et la propriétaire des lieux venait de refermer les portes des sources chaudes, il prit les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand un bruit lui fit légèrement redresser la tête, deux ombres se faufilaient silencieusement vers le bassin, gloussant légèrement.

Il fixa son attention vers les intrus. Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres en contre bas. Ces deux là avaient un quelque chose de familier.

Les jeunes nymphettes s'arrêtèrent devant le bassin, la rose prit les pans du peignoir de la blonde et le lui retira d'un geste vif et assuré alors que sa compagne, plus joueuse, prit entre ses dents la mince ceinture de coton blanc qui enserrait la taille de son vis-à-vis. Naruto, parce que c'était bien lui (enfin elle), ramena sa tête en arrière, cette action eut pour effet d'ouvrir en large le peignoir de Sakura, dévoilant ses formes généreuses.

Le plus grand des pervers fut prit d'un saignement de nez hémorragique coordonnée avec un superbe vol plané.

Encore dans les vapes, il ne fit pas attention à celui qui venait de sauter à ses côtés, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la seule chose qu'il vit avant de re-sombrer dans l'inconscient fut deux orbes rouges flamboyantes parsemées de deux shurikens noirs à trois branches.

L'Uchiha se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient d'apparaître à ses côtés. Le brun désactiva son MangekyôSharingan, il avait obtenu celui-ci quelques minutes après avoir enfin achevé son frère, tout le monde avait été surprit de cela, lui le premier. Il n'avait donc pas été obligé de tuer son meilleur ami comme son aîné, peut être la haine qu'il ressentait pour le dernier membre de sa famille avait eu le même effet. Personne ne pouvait vraiment affirmer le pourquoi du comment mais le résultat était le même.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux blanc et composa quelques signes rapides puis dirigea ses mains vers le bas du ventre du sannin. Une lueur violacée aux aspects sombres s'infiltra dans le corps inanimé.

Une fois le jutsu accomplit, il retourna son attention vers la blonde.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop gentil comme vengeance dobe ? »

« Fait moi confiance teme, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à ce vieux pervers, tu verras bien ! » La blonde affirma cella tout en posant une enveloppe aux côtés de l'endormi.

Naruto accompagna sa tirade d'un grand sourire pose « nice gyu ».

Les deux compagnons s'apprêtaient à partir quand l'Uzumaki souleva un autre petit problème.

« Teme, tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? »

Le brun se retourna nonchalamment et suivit du regard ce que lui montrait la kunoichi. Son clone était toujours actif, d'un geste il fit disparaître celui-ci, mais à peine cette action faite, il se retourna vivement, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, il avait oublié que l'expérience du clone lui reviendrait et l'image d'une sexy méta nue à l'attitude aguicheuse jouant avec la ceinture de son peignoir entre ses dents lui vint de plein fouet. Heureusement pour lui, l'obscurité environnante masqua sa gêne.

La renarde, elle ne s'aperçut de rien et tout deux repartirent en direction de « leur » maison.

Dans le salon les attendait l'argenté, son éternel livre à la main, mais pas l'objet du litige bien heureusement.

A l'arrivée des deux comparses, celui-ci se leva.

« Tsunade-sama est passée, d'après elle, Sakura a juste besoin de repos, et surtout, elle doit éviter tout stress. Elle repassera demain pour s'assurer de son état. » A peine le ninja copieur avait fini sa phrase qu'il disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles, celui-ci avait comprit qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de rester trop longtemps dans les parages.

Les deux ninjas avaient bien saisit le pourquoi du comment : Kakashi savait pertinemment qu'il était le second sur la liste rouge de ses anciens élèves.

Un soupir blasé s'échappa des lèvres de l'Uchiha, celui-ci prit la direction de la salle de bain, ayant la ferme intention de prendre sa douche avant d'aller se coucher après cette éprouvante journée, mais il fut interpellé par la blonde :

« Sasuke, j'ai deux mots à te dire. » Le brun se retourna, une discussion avec Naruto ne l'enchantait guère, une boule se forma au creux de son ventre, mais il n'y lassa rien paraître.

Un Uchiha ne recule pas, c'est un fait bien connu, même si l'envie s'en faisait ressentir….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

……

Voilà, fin du chapitre, une petite idée sur la vengeance de l'équipe sept ?

Un petit indice quand même, c'est quelque chose de bien cruel quand on connaît les goûts du légendaire pervers.


	14. Discussion, provocation et défis

**Chapitre 14 :**

Vi, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais le chapitre le week-end dernier, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes à régler, je vous fais mille excuses, voilà la suite

….

…..

…..

…..

Le brun s'assit de manière nonchalante sur le canapé.

« Abréges, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher. »

La blonde fit une moue contrariée puis se lança, la détermination prenant place dans son regard azur.

« Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Je vais être bref : Onsen : oublier, toi pouvoir aller te coucher ! »

La kunoichi se retourna pour se diriger vers la chambre.

« Hé, Dobe, tu vas un peu trop vite. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki.

« Je sais que la taille de ta cervelle ne te permet pas de pousser beaucoup en ce qui concerne la réflexion mais là, tu y vas un peu fort. » Finit le brun, un petit rictus au bord des lèvres.

Naruto se crispa, le ténébreux avait un don particulier pour la faire démarrer au quart de tour, mais cette fois-ci, s'emporter était proscrit. Si elle répondait à la provocation, d'ici deux minutes ils se retrouveraient à se lancer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure, comme à chaque fois. Et bien sur, l'explication serait remise une fois de plus à plus tard, étant donné qu'ils n'y penseraient plus quand ils en viendraient aux mains.

Pire, une autre angoisse tenaillait la jolie blonde, ils pourraient aussi en venir à se sauter dessus comme la dernière fois, et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas, elle se sentait déjà assez mal. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sakura.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui lui fit reprendre son calme : la vision de la douce créature aux cheveux roses en train de se reposer dans la pièce d'à côté.

La renarde inspira longuement, puis s'assit face au brun. Elle ferma quelques instants ses yeux, laissant ainsi le temps à son corps de se tranquilliser. Lorsque les pupilles saphir s'ouvrirent de nouveau, Sasuke fut soufflé, son ami avait réussit à reprendre son calme en un temps record, il avait en face de lui une personne au visage sérieux, chose rare quand on connaît la dite personne.

« Très bien, puisque la version courte n'a pas satisfait ta sublime intelligence (regard moqueur), allons-y pour la longue, mais tu me laisses aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. » L'Uzumaki lança un regard sans appel à son vis-à-vis qui lui ne manifesta aucune émotion. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est pas le proverbe ? Sur cette idée la jolie blonde reprit la parole.

« Ce qui s'est passé dans le Onsen est une erreur, mais une erreur prévisible (cette réflexion fit lever un des sourcils du brun, ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent.), cella fait pas mal de temps que nous sommes en « diète sexuelle » et le moment d'égarement que nous avons eu est juste du à un excès d'hormones. Nous avons été tous deux déstabilisés par les derniers évènements. »

Le Sharingan poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon d'arme venait de lui dire exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Alors, pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer coincé au fond de la gorge ?

« De toute façon, en temps normal, jamais ce ne serait arrivé, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas Teme. » La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton tranchant. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de lui faire mal ? Peut-être était ce parce qu'un Uchiha se doit d'avoir le dernier mot ? Peut-être espérait-il au fond de lui que son ami lui donne une autre explication ? Peut-être se mentait-il à lui-même aussi…

« Ca, je le sais. » La blonde lui offrit un petit sourire presque douloureux. Puis elle se leva et entra dans la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Tous deux étaient chamboulés par cet échange verbal, échange pas si terrible que ça si on y regarde bien mais peut-être était-se ça le pire. Tous deux avaient accepté trop vite les propos de l'autre.

Le poids qui étreignait leurs cœurs depuis si longtemps se fit plus lourd encore.

Naruto était soulagé d'avoir mit les choses au clair mais aussi meurtri par les propos de son acolyte. Il le savait, Sasuke n'éprouvait de l'attirance que pour sa forme féminine mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche lui donnait l'impression qu'une porte se fermait. Cette petite porte de probabilité, de rêve qui le laissait espérer chimériquement que, peut-être…

A quoi bon définir ce peut-être qui de toute façon n'était plus d'actualité. Le brun venait de bien lui faire comprendre que cette porte resterait verrouillée à double tour.

Mais pourquoi l'Uchiha avait été si blessant ? Ce n'était pas les mots en eux même mais le ton employé ainsi que le regard emplit de rancœur. Un peu comme si le jeune homme avait été blessé par les propos de la kitsune.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui dire cela, la sexy méta savait pertinemment que son ami était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétérosexuel. Ils avaient déjà plaisanté sur le sujet, vu que la beauté ténébreuse attirait aussi bien la gente féminine que masculine. Le blond se plaisait à charrier son coéquipier, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait en ne se concentrant seulement sur les atouts féminins. Bien sur, ce genre de discussion était rare, car le blond se faisait discret sur sa bisexualité, non pas qu'il en ait honte, loin de là. Mais aborder ce sujet avec ses coéquipiers le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pour lui faire du mal, sans aucun doute… Mais pourquoi ?

La jolie blonde se coucha dans cet état d'esprit, plein de question virevoltant dans sa tête…

Sasuke lui aussi se sentait mal, il avait bien vu qu'il avait fait de la peine à son ami. Pourtant le discourt de la blondinette rejoignait ce que lui-même s'apprêtait à dire. Alors pourquoi avait-il ressentit de la colère ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait relégué leur aventure à un simple et stupide surplus d'hormones ? Et qu'est ce qui le dérangeait tant ? Que son ami lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied ? Car en tant qu'Uchiha c'est lui et non l'autre baka qui aurait dû tenir ces propos.

Ou justement l'explication simpliste ? Par ce qui s'était passé était tout sauf simple. Même s'il rejetait cela au plus au point, il était attiré par son ami depuis très longtemps, même s'il préférait souffrir milles tortures plutôt que de l'avouer, Naruto, garçon ou fille, l'obsédait au même titre que Sakura.

Et c'était là où le mal avait blessé. Que l'autre Dobe lui dise cela. Comme si la blonde n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Bien sur, l'explication donnée était celle qu'il voulait utiliser. Mais c'était lui la tête froide du groupe, lui qui se montrait pragmatique, lui qui faisait parler sa tête avant son cœur. Entendre l'Uzumaki parler de cette manière lui avait fait bien plus déstabilisé qu'il ne le croyait.

Il était de notoriété publique que la renarde faisait parler son cœur avant sa tête. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-il fait l'inverse ? Ne ressentait-il rien pour lui ? Avait-il été une sorte de substitue pour Naruto ? Le fait d'être traité comme un défouloir à hormone lui serrait le cœur. Sa fierté d'Uchiha en prenait un coup mais pas seulement cela. Sinon pourquoi ce goût amer au fond de la bouche ?

Oui, il avait ressentit le besoin de se venger, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait répondu de cette manière. Il avait eu besoin de voir l'autre réagir, mais au lieu de sortir de ses gonds, la blonde lui avait adressé un sourire peiné.

Et cela lui avait été encore plus douloureux que le reste. Comme s'il venait de sceller quelque chose, où plutôt comme s'il y mettait un terme.

Sur ces pensées peu glorieuses, il partit se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, l'Uzumaki se réveilla une fois de plus en premier, la nuit ne lui avait pas apporté le repos salvateur, loin de là. S'étant réveillé plus d'une fois pendant la nuit, le corps en sueur, comme sorti d'un mauvais rêve. Mais heureusement ou peut-être hélas, elle ne se souvenait pas du contenu de ses songes. Elle avait évolué toute la nuit entre semi-réveil et rêveries ombrageuses.

Aux petites lueurs matinales, après un énième réveil, elle décida de se lever.

La nuisette orange qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de sa coéquipière collait inconfortablement à son corps.

Un rapide tour dans la salle de bain lui permit d'être plus présentable, si un des deux autres la voyait comme ça, ils allaient encore s'inquiéter.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la glace, elle eut un petit sourire sarcastique. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde à la chevelure lâchée, sa chemise de nuit moulant ses formes généreuses à cause de la sueur.

Pas étonnant que « l'autre » lui ait sauté dessus. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir avait de quoi émoustiller n'importe que détenteur du chromosome Y. Il se serait volontiers dragué.

Elle fit un brin de toilette puis enfila sa jupe culotte en jean, son top bleu nuit à petits motifs orangés et sa paire de ballerines.

Sur ce plan là, sa jolie coéquipière avait eu du nez, ses habits lui donnaient une allure décontractée tout en étant flatteurs pour sa silhouette, ajoutant un petit zeste de mode sans faire fashion victime. C'était certain, il se serait dragué, sans aucun doute.

Sur ces pensées troublantes, elle rejoignit la cuisine.

Le brun sortit de la chambre au moment où la blonde terminait d'ingurgiter son dernier morceau de viennoiserie.

Il passa à côté de la jeune femme étrangement calme pour le moment. En général l'Uzumaki dés le réveil se donnait avec joie aux plaisirs du blablatage intempestif. Hors, là, rien… Pas même un bonjour. Bien sur, le taciturne n'avait pas prit la peine de saluer son ami(e). Il fut quand même surpris de ce battage à froid.

La renarde bue son café d'une traite puis prit le plateau repas et se dirigea vers la chambre, sans un regard à son coéquipier.

Une bonne odeur de café frais et de croissants chauds accueillit la jolie fleur lorsqu'elle sortit du pays des songes. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un sourire solaire.

« Bonjours belle endormie, petit déj' express à votre service. »

La rose, toujours cotonneuse essaya de se redresser mais ses muscles ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir, elle retomba mollement dans son futon.

« Bouges pas Sakura-chan » La jolie blonde prit plusieurs coussins et les cala dans le dos de son amie, ainsi, celle-ci pourrait rester en position assise sans faire d'efforts.

Les yeux de jade ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était aussi faible, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à remettre ses idées en place, complètement ensuquée.

Son ami eut l'air de comprendre son trouble.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma fleur, c'est normal que tu sois dans le coltard, tu as pris un petit « décontractant » hier soir, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Manges, ça aidera à faire passer les effets. »

La jeune Haruno ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce que venait de lui dire la blonde, mais ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Naruto, en sa compagnie, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Avec des gestes d'automates, elle se mit à grignoter son petit déjeuner, pendant ce temps, son amie la regardait faire d'un œil bienveillant.

Une fois le plateau vide, la renarde lui fit avaler un des comprimés que lui avait donné l'Hokage pour sa « patiente » qui l'avala sans rechigner.

La jeune médic-ninj resta couchée toute la journée, dormant la plus part du temps, somnolant quand ce n'était pas le cas. Sa journée fut ponctuée par les visites de l'Uzumaki qui fit tout pour se faire discrète, emmenant dans son sillage nourriture et de quoi occuper sa douce amie.

En fin d'après midi, la rose émergea enfin. Elle se souvenait maintenant des évènements de la veille. Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, tout d'abord elle avait vraiment honte… Arriver à se mettre dans un état pareil, elle était encore furieuse contre le sannin mais faire une crise d'angoisse, quand même. Heureusement que Naruto avait été là, sans son amie une catastrophe serait sûrement survenue.

Quelle idiote ! C'était le blond, enfin… la blonde, qui avait besoin de son aide, pas l'inverse. Et comme toujours c'était son ange qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer.

Ange ? Depuis quand l'appelait-elle comme ça ? Cette pensée la fit rougir.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son introspection personnelle, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, l'objet de ses pensées lui apportant le dîner.

Elle eut l'impression d'être prise sur le fait, même s'il était impossible que la belle blonde ait entendu ses pensées, la teinte du visage de la rose vira au cramoisi.

Naruto interpréta mal la réaction de son amie et posa le plateau à même le sol, inquiète de la coloration des joues de sa coéquipière. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la femme aux yeux de jade.

« Sakura, tu vas bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre j'espère. »

A ce contact, la rose atteint une colorie hinanesque, d'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à la place de la jeune femme aux yeux blancs, à l'époque où celle-si s'évanouissait dès que le beau blond était trop proche d'elle.

Sur cette image peu glorieuse, la jeune femme poussa gentiment la main de son vis-à-vis.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la renarde s'assit confortablement à même le sol, aux côtés de son amie.

« Repas tout chaud livré à domicile ! » L'Uzumaki tendit un bras vers le plateau qu'elle avait emmené. L'Haruno jeta un œil à celui-ci.

« Des ramens ? » la kunoichi adressa un regard interrogateur à sa garde malade.

« Ne les regarde pas comme ça, ils viennent d'Ichiraku, je ne voulais pas t'empoisonner non plus ! » Ce fut dit avec une petite moue boudeuse, la blonde n'avait pas fait de gros progrès en ce qui concerne la cuisine, cependant, elle avait réussit à éviter de s'intoxiquer à chaque repas avec le temps, allant même jusqu'à réussire à se faire cuire des pâtes ou du riz sans faire flamber son appartement.

« Naruto, ce n'est pas ça du tout, enfin… » La femme aux yeux de jade ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, depuis qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle voulait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas de quelle manière présenter les choses.

« Écoutes, je… enfin, …je suis vraiment désolée pour... pour hier soir. » Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver ses mots, elle baissa la tête, honteuse, vraiment, elle compatissait de plus en plus avec la jeune Hyuuga. Lui aurait-elle donné sa maladie ? Elle se mettait à bégayer maintenant, quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Elle eut la réponse bien vite, le regard azur qui se posait sur elle la rendait mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Non, vraiment ça n'allait plus du tout, elle se tournait en ridicule là, ses mains arrêtèrent leur petit manège, ses poings s'encrèrent fermement dans les plis de sa couverture et elle releva son visage vers sa coéquipière.

Mais ses résolutions partirent bien vite lorsqu'elle vu l'expression qu'abhorrait la jolie blonde. Celle-ci avait l'air totalement paniquée.

L'Uzumaki avait la terrible peur que sa fleur refasse une crise d'angoisse et son attitude l'inquiétait au plus au point.

Voyant le désarroi de la blonde, la rose la prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son amie des paroles réconfortantes.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai vraiment honte, si tu savais, heureusement que tu étais là toi, et dire que c'était moi qui devais te soutenir, je suis vraiment désolée Naruto. »

La renarde resserra sa prise sur la taille fine de sa coéquipière et se perdit dans cette étreinte, elle était tellement soulagée, toute la journée elle avait vécut avec la peur que la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude ne refasse une crise.

« Ton pervers de sensei, si je le vois, je le castre ! »

Cette phrase dite avec hargne fit rire la blondinette qui se redressa pour faire face à Sakura, toujours assises dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

L'expression interrogatrice de la rose fit rire la kitsune mais avant qu'elle puisse commencer son explication et lui révéler ce qu'elle et l'Uchiha avait fait la veille, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Sasuke se figeât dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses deux coéquipières étaient dans une position qui pouvait porter plus qu'à controverse : la médic-ninj en nuisette, serrant contre sa poitrine la sexy méta qui elle avait les mains posées sur les hanches de la fleur, le visage de toutes deux dangereusement proche.

Le brun ressentit cette même bouffé acre que la veille envahir sa gorge. L'image réveillait douloureusement les pulsations sanguines qui s'accélérèrent et qui se localisèrent rapidement vers un endroit précis de son anatomie.

Et d'un autre côté, retrouver ses deux compagnons dans cette position lui pinçait tristement le cœur, lui donnait envie de les envoyer valser l'une et l'autre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois excité pas cette scène et dégoûté ? Non, pas dégoûté, jaloux. A peine cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il la renvoya bien au chaud dans un des tiroirs de son cerveau, tiroirs ayant comme mention : A n'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, les bras ballant devant les deux femmes collées l'une à l'autre, il devait les séparer, mais sans que cette action ne soit de son initiative, fierté d'Uchiha oblige. Un sourire malsain naquit sur son visage d'albâtre.

« Si je vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à le dire. »

Le visage de la rose s'empourpra, il était sur que celle-ci allait se décoller précipitamment de la blonde en marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles.

Mais il se trompait largement, Sakura en voulait énormément au jeune homme et pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord pour l'évènement du Onsen, ensuite, pour la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, les mots durs qu'ils avaient échangés n'étaient toujours pas digérés. Troisièmement pour son attitude de la journée, pas une fois le brun n'avait daigné lui rendre visite ou se préoccuper de son état, agissant comme si un boulet tel qu'elle n'avait pas droit à ses inquiétudes.

Enfin, dernier point comment osait-il dire cela après ce qu'il avait fait avec Naruto ?

La colère avait prit place dans son esprit.

« Puisque tu nous le demandes, oui ! » Inconsciemment, elle avait resserré sa prise sur sa compagne, la collant ainsi un peu plus à son corps.

Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas le pourquoi de cette vague d'hostilité entre ses coéquipiers.

La jalousie du Sharingan se mua en hargne.

« Je ne te savais pas attirée par les filles Sakura. » Le ton était acide.

« Mes orientations sexuelles ne te concernent en rien ! » L'irritation filtrait dans la phrase.

Les yeux verts et les yeux noirs s'affrontèrent, se défièrent, l'un des regards disait : qui es-tu pour juger, l'autre : montres-moi donc de ce que tu es capable faiblarde.

La jolie renarde était de plus en plus perdue, la situation lui échappait totalement, ses amis étaient prêts à se sauter dessus kunai à la main, l'atmosphère lourde pouvait presque se sentir dans le creux de sa main tellement elle était palpable.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne comprit pas du tout la teneur des propos qui étaient en train de se dire.

« Vas-y donc ! » Petit rictus condescendant du brun.

« Avec plaisir ! » Sourire carnassier de la rose.

Sans même avoir le temps de réaliser, la kitsune se retrouva avec deux lèvres scellées aux siennes, la stupeur lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et une langue mutine vint à la recherche de la sienne.

L'Uzumaki entrouvrit les paupières et vit sa coéquipière l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle sentit aussi les mains de la jeune femme remonter sensuellement dans son dos.

Naruto savait très bien que la fleur répondait à la provocation du ténébreux mais elle rêvait de cella depuis tant d'années qu'elle ne put contenir ses pulsions et répondit avec gourmandise au baiser.

Les langues se trouvèrent enfin, plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même le bruit du claquement de la porte en fond sonore. Le baiser tout d'abord forcé devint une danse langoureuse où chacune des protagonistes se perdait dans les sensations...

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
